


Human

by ihrt



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 2 years later, Bill is 15, Bill isn't a twisted fuck in this...completely, Bill may be a bit emotional, Cameos of Triangle Bill Cipher, Dipper is 15, Fluff and Angst, Ford Pines - Freeform, High School, Human bill, M/M, Mabel is 15, Older Dipper Pines, Panic Attacks, Stan Pines - Freeform, They are all cutie pies, but it's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihrt/pseuds/ihrt
Summary: It's two years after Bill Cipher tried to take over the world and got erased. Stan and Ford end being at just the right time and place that Ford notices an anomaly. They find the center of it in a cave far from Gravity Falls, a 15-year-old is passed out in the cave with a tattoo of Bill Cipher's Zodiac on his back.That 15-year-old is Bill Cipher and he doesn't just look human, he is human. With all the confusing emotions that come with it. So who do they have deal with a teenage Bill Cipher? Send him to other teenagers of course.





	1. Who better to understand 15 year olds than 15 year olds?

“It looks pretty deserted, Ford, you sure?” Stan gave a look to his brother who was still looking at his detector.

“I’m sure, it’s gotta be here, I’ll bet my 6th finger on it,” he said, the mountain was tall and he knew there were ancient caves near the top, something had to be here. They kept climbing until they found a cave Stan turned off his flash light and Ford did the same.

“Sixer, this looks like…” Stan nodded.

“Bill” he agreed, there triangle symbols and even the telltale zodiac drawings.

“Well, we gonna keep going?” Stan asked, raising an eyebrow toward the dark tunnel.

“We have to find out what’s going on,” Ford replied, they trekked through and paused when the tunnel gave way to tall entranced opening in the cave and they both held their breath.

A boy was in the middle of the floor, asleep; he had very blonde hair almost a yellow shade with black locks at his neck and under his top locks of hair. He curled up in the fetal position not wearing anything even though it was cold in the cave. He looked Dipper’s age, 15 years old. His back was etched with the zodiac as well as Bill’s signature eye symbol on the back of his neck.

Ford walked forward quickly and listened for a moment and sighed with relief “he’s breathing” he said taking off his jacket and placing it over the boy.

“Do you think a cult is still going on around here?” Stan asked, sensing his thoughts as he set his bag down and pulled out a pair of pants.

They both put clothes on him so he was a lot warmer, the boy’s cheeks were red while the rest of his face was pale from the cold. Almost immediately after they’d dressed him, his eyes snapped open and he sat up. His eyes were a whiskey color and the moment he saw them he froze in fear and flew back right into a wall.  
The poor thing was shaking badly, tremors jerked his shoulders “Hey shh, it’s okay, you’re safe now,” Ford said walking toward him.

“Stay back, don’t erase me again I won’t do anything I promise!” he froze, his mouth gaping at the boy.

“Bill?” Stan said.

“Who else, what’s this shaking anyway?” Bill asked looking at his shaking hands and his eyes widened a fraction.

“You’re… scared, scared of us?” Ford said.

“No I ran away from you for no reason,” was Bill’s sarcastic response “wait, what’s scared, is this scared?” he said, seemingly confusing himself.

“Where’d you get the body, Bill?” Stan asked roughly.

“I just woke up, how should I know?” Bill asked, flinching when Ford took a step forward.

“Relax, I’m just checking your temperature,” Ford said, he used one of his machines to check it quickly “low but I think that’s just cause you’ve been in this cold cave” he mentioned. Bill hugged his knees and watched him wearily.

“So what are we gonna do with him?” Stan whispered to Ford.

“As far as I can tell Bill isn’t possessing the body he’s in and biologically he’s 15, Dipper and Mabel’s age. I don’t think I could kill him in this form, either. He’s so tiny.”

“It’s summer, right? We can take him to Gravity Falls” Stan suggested.

“That might be our best bet, Dipper might be the best person to take care of him; right now he looks lost” Ford agreed. “Hey Cipher, let’s go” Bill got up wearily following them out of the cave, lucky the island they were on was tropical so his temperature went to normal fast.

A half hour into their trek Cipher stopped and sat down abruptly “what’s wrong?” Ford stared at Bill who was inspecting his foot and he frowned when he saw the thorns as well as blisters on his feet. Ford smacked his forehead, he’d forgotten that Bill didn’t have shoes.

Bill sniffed and tears ran down his cheeks “pain isn’t funny in this body” he said pulling out the thorns from his feet.

“Why didn’t you tell us your feet hurt?” Ford asked he couldn’t help but be nice with Bill in this form.

“I figured you wouldn’t care” Bill replied.

“We’re trying to help you,” Stan told him “right now, you’re not a threat to us. Unless you give us a reason to,” he added.

“Really?” Bill asked, wiping his eyes then looked down to take another splinter out of his foot.

“Yup, now get on my back already, you don’t have shoes” Stan sighed and Bill climbed, when they arrived at the village they were staying at Bill was asleep.

“I’m gonna buy him some clothes that fit, take him to where we’re staying,” Ford said and Stan nodded walking down the path. He went to the market in the village, his found a pair of leather black boots, socks, boxers, a yellow sleeveless vest, a soft cotton white button up, and black pants.

When he got back, he found Bill getting his feet wrapped in bandages because of the blisters and cuts. Bill humming cheerfully while chewing on a granola bar “eating is so weird, it’s like everything makes a different noise in your mouth” Bill said, Stan grumbled his assertion and finished up his left foot.

“Hey I got some clothes for you,” Ford said laying them out, Bill really had no shame so he’d taken off his clothes and put on the new ones right in front of them. The next day they took a cab to the airport, the flight proved a problem Bill was terrified the entire time.  
They couldn’t help but he feels for him because Bill seemed to fear for his life, one of the flight attendants even had to use an emergency oxygen tank on him. He wouldn’t calm down and had thrown up twice and he couldn’t breathe right.

“Where are we going?” Bill asked when they were finally on the ground and out of the airport.

“Gravity Falls” Stan replied, Bill was quiet then, a common trait when he was bothered.

“Are you going to erase me again?” he asked.

“Bill, we’ve said no as many times as we can say it” Ford said.

“But humans lie!” Bill snapped and they were quiet, Bill wasn’t used to human emotion and didn’t understand the complexities of his brain and how it affected everything. One minute Bill was cheerful the next he was crying, he was like a kid learning about emotions for the first time.

“Come here,” Stan told him and Bill hesitated before he walked up to Stan, shaking a little. Stan sighed then pulled him into a hug, Ford had never been good at emotions when they were little but Stan had. He could tell every little mood swing Bill got was from fear or loneliness and other things Bill himself didn’t understand yet.

“You erased me before, why wouldn’t you do it again?” Bill asked Stan felt his shirt get wet his with his tears.

“We wouldn’t because you’re human and you’re not attacking us or hurting us. You know why we did it in the first place right?” Stan asked.

“Because I was hurting people” he sniffed then he was quiet for a little longer “you know why I did it?” Bill asked.

“Why?” Ford finally spoke up.

“I was alone and angry because I was left in the dream scape for an eternity. But now after it I feel… bad” Bill had no name for him of what he felts just that his chest felt tight.

“Guilty, it’s called guilty” Stan corrected and Bill nodded, they got onto the bus now on their way to Gravity Falls. Bill stared out the window the entire time at least until he fell asleep on Ford’s shoulder.

“Do you think he has any residual power?” Ford mentioned to Stan.

“If he does I don’t think he’ll use it like he did before, Bill’s human now and he’s got all the emotions that go with it” Stan said.

When the bus dropped them off at the Mystery Shack they were pleased to see not much had changed and Bill stayed close to Stan. “So are Pine Tree and Shooting Star here?” he asked.

“Yes, but their names are Dipper and Mabel” Ford corrected him.

Bill followed them into the shack. Bill met the cashier boy’s face and suddenly his face felt really hot. But the boy wasn’t looking at him “Grunkle Stan! And Ford!” he leapt up and hugged the two men.

“Hey Dipper, you gain about two feet again?” Stan asked.

“Only 6 inches. Alpha twin!” he laughed.

“Stan! Ford!” a high pitched voice and a girl ran in hugging them the same way the other boy had. Another man who Bill recognized as the question mark guy. Bill felt a tugging loneliness again and turned to look at the souvenirs, he was surprised when he found a little, stuffed animal version of himself as a triangle. Everything was spot on.

“Bill,” Ford said and he jumped clutching the stuffed version “why don’t you say hi,” he said.

Bill’s cheeks turned red again and he walked up to them and stared at the boy’s hat, suddenly he realized something. It was Pine Tree but an older version of him, he was a little shorter than himself and the girl was Shooting Star but a lot taller and prettier than he remembered.

“Bill?” Pine Tree said then glanced at Stan and Ford than at him “you know, Bill Cipher, that Bill?” he asked.

“Stop talking like I’m not in front of you,” he said, what was this heat on his face? Why was he so mad all of a sudden.  
Pine Tree returned his attention to him “I’m sorry, hi”

“Bill appeared in a cave when we were visiting some island, he’s human now so he’s going to be confused about some stuff so we figured who better to understand a 15-year-old than 15-year-olds?” Ford explained.

“Uh, right” Dipper looked at him, Bill shifted “you really are human, so what no powers anymore? That why you’re not trying to kill us?” he asked.

Bill tensed, squeezing the life out his stuffed triangle form. He didn’t like Dipper’s tone, if he was a demon he’d sense malice but right now he couldn’t tell. He felt defenseless, his eyes felt weird, water had spilled out of them. He turned around and walked outside hearing a loud comment, “Dipper!” by Shooting Star.


	2. Human Functions

Bill didn’t know how humans were supposed to be able to tell directions, as a demon, he knew where everything was. Never had to travel much and things from the sky were easy to spot. Now… he was lost, in this vulnerable meat sack that he’d been reborn in.

He backed up when he found the shrink crystals everywhere, that meant he was still close to the shack but he didn’t know the direction. He faced one way but bumped into something and jumped. He screamed.

“Whoa kid, it’s okay” he sort of recognized it as a bear with multiple heads. “Never seen you…” the bear paused then sniffed and looked at Bill who was still holding the stuffed triangle form. “Bill Cipher?” the bear looked confused but not angry. 

“Yes” Bill tensed, ready to run, Bill’s left over powers amounted to elemental magic and other parlor tricks. He couldn’t attack anything easily.

“Why are you human? I thought you were erased?” the Multi-bear asked. 

Bill shakily explained a little of what happened then explained what Dipper said. “Ah so he hurt your feelings then?” Multi-bear suggested.

“Feelings?” Bill asked, as a demon he could feel things like anger and power and loneliness but he’d never been subject to any emotion completely. He was beginning to realize that humans were slaves to their own emotions. “I ran but I don’t know why it’s like my legs moved on their own and then my eyes started leaking,” he said.

“That’s called crying, when a human’s feelings are hurt then they cry. It happens when they’re really sad” he explained.

“Oh… but why am I sad?” Bill asked, he quivered and looked up to see the rain had started pouring. His clothes and the stuffed Bill were soaked through. His cheeks felt hot.

“Maybe you wanted to be Dipper’s friend? And because he said that you were hurt” the Multi-bear replied. 

“Really?” Bill asked “but he hates me” he replied. 

“Sometimes humans will forgive, you hurt him before so he felt like he had to hurt you. I would try to apologize. He may not believe you right away but if you mean it, he might come around.” 

Bill agreed with a nod, his skin felt weird and there bumps on it and he was still shaking. It was sort of like the plane, he knew he was scared on the plane but this was different. “I would walk that way, it leads straight to the shack” Multi-bear pointed with one his claws. 

“Thanks,” Bill said then started walking toward the shack. 

As he walked in what he hoped was the right direction he realized that he was shaking and his skin felt like pins and needles. He’d been walking for a while when he heard someone’s voice. “Bill! Bill, where are you!” Pine Tree’s voice, Bill swallowed and followed the voice. He found him by a huge pine tree.

Pine Tree looked at him and slumped “we’ve been looking for you for hours!” he said, pulling him under the umbrella.

He then pulled out a phone and held it up to his ear “Hey Mabel, I found him, tell Stan and Ford?” he asked. “Yeah, I’ll get him something to wear, he’s freezing” he replied, Dipper’s hand tightened on Bill’s wrist.

Dipper walked fast back to the shack and pulled him up the stairs to the bedroom. Bill stared at Dipper’s back, he was a little taller than Bill and definitely stronger. His arms were lean and muscular as was the rest of him. Bill's wrist was released when Dipper, tight lipped, searched in his closet for a shirt, pants, and boxers. 

Dipper started to unbutton his shirt and Bill instinctively pulled back. “Bill, you need to get these off” Dipper said pulling him towards him. Bill shook his head, trying to shove him away. “You need something warm on so take it off,” Dipper said again. “Why am I arguing with anyway?” Dipper placed his hands on Bill's cheeks.

Bill, shaking a bit, stepped forward because it felt warm and let Dipper take the soaked shirt and vest off then get his pants off. Dipper hesitated with his underwear then looked away and dropped them anyway. 

“Stay still,” Dipper said running from the room only to come back with a large blanket which he wrapped around Bill. “Come sit,” he said and Bill sat on the bed feeling strange. Dipper pulled Bill’s blanket covered feet in his lap forcing Bill to lean back onto the wall. He tentatively placed his warm hands on Bill neck and chest. 

“Dipper!” Mabel called. 

“Up here, can you get me something warm like a hot water bottle or something. I think he’s got hypothermia, he seems out of it” Dipper said. 

“Oh no, okay,” Mabel said then brought up a warm water bottle and warm dry towel. “It’s a good thing we took those CPR classes right?” she said handing him to towel first. Dipper nodded placed the warm towel around Bill’s neck like a scarf. 

Mabel then was about to place the warm water bottle when Dipper stopped her. “He’s uh kind of naked under the blanket Mabel. I’ll do it.” Mabel blushed and nodded before looking away.

“How about you make us some hot chocolate or warm chocolate in Bill’s case, don’t want to shock him too much” he added and Mabel nodded then leaned forward kissing Bill on the forehead before skipping off to make some. 

“Feeling a little better?” Dipper asked wondering if Bill was warmed up enough to be more responsive. 

“Mmmhmm” Bill said sleepily then closed his eyes.

XX

There’s something ironic about a dream demon having dreams. He walked in what he knew more than anyone was the dream scape and he looked down to find his hands were back to being 2D. 

It was a little nice, honestly, getting a break from being so breakable. Here, he hardly felt anything. He sat trying to figure out why Pine Tree was so different now. Sure he was taller but that didn’t explain why he himself looked at him differently. 

“I need more people, a think tank” Bill considered then waved his hands and some extras of himself appeared. 

“Are you sure Dipper changed?” Bill copy number 1 said. 

“Definitely, he’s all…” Bill paused. 

“Nice” Bill number 1 said. 

“Your vocabulary sucks” Bill copy number 2 said “nice? Isn’t the human word handsome? Sexy” he suggested. 

“Alright, I can agree with that” Bill said, he couldn’t deny that this Dipper was appealing to him. 

“I second that but Dipper hasn’t really changed with feelings and being human. We are, we’re different” Bill copy number 1 said. 

“He has a point there” Bill copy number 2 nodded “we’ve got emotions now, well more than we did and we feel things more. Maybe we just want to know Pine Tree” he added.

“How?” Bill asked. 

“Being nice?” Bill copy number 1 shrugged. 

“How is one nice though?” Bill asked, he knew a lot of things but humans were complicated, what Bill thought was nice was different than what Dipper thought was nice. That was clear from Bill’s short encounter with being human.

X

Bill opened his eyes to find Dipper next to him reading a book, his heart jumped into his throat, a reaction he didn’t quite get. Dipper looked up from his book to find Bill awake.

“Hey, feeling better?” he asked. 

“Warm” Bill admitted, most of the warmth was coming from the side that Dipper was laying on. 

“Good, we should talk,” Dipper said, slipping a piece of paper into his book then shutting it. 

“I thought we were,” Bill said, sitting up and to his surprise, he found a dry stuffed version of himself on the bed. He picked it up and moved the hands.

Pine Tree laughed “different kind of talking,” he said.

Bill nodded then paused staring at the triangle Bill “why do they have these?” Bill asked.

Dipper looked back at him “it was Soos’s idea, Mabel made one of them and everyone who came to the shop loved them. Their one of the most popular items, we display your zodiac” he replied. 

“Oh, so what are we talking about?” Bill asked. 

“Grunkle Stan and Ford called us being they got here, they explained how you were feeling and how they were a lot of things that you insecure about. I knew that but when I saw you I just snapped a bit. I guess I wanted to get even for a second there” Dipper said. 

Bill nodded “I understand that, if there’s anything I get it’s vengeance and hatred, do you hate me? My senses are dulled in this body” Bill asked. 

“If I hated you, I wouldn’t have saved your life. I’m trying to say that I’m sorry” Dipper said. 

“Then I’m sorry for the whole trying to destroy your world thing even though at the time I didn’t really feel guilty,” Bill said. 

“Right, thanks, I guess, let’s go downstairs now” Dipper nodded

As soon as Bill walked into the kitchen Shooting Star launched at him “Bill, are you okay?” she asked.

Bill felt all tingly and he smiled “Shooting Star, I’m good, so you’re the one who made that whole shelf of my lookalikes” he mentioned.

Mabel released him “yeah, did you see them before you left?” she asked.

“I actually picked one up before, I ended up taking it with me” he replied.

“Oh, that’s so cute Bill, you should keep that one then,” she said.

“What’s cute?” Dipper asked, putting a cup into Bill’s hand, Bill looked down at it and felt warmth radiate in his hands. It was a kind of brown liquid, he sipped slowly. It was sweet and delicious.

“Bill” he looked up as Mabel said his name “Bill is cute” she mentioned.

“Bill shouldn’t date anyone until he can name all his emotions and go through one day without a mood swing” Ford said glaring and walking in with Stan.

Dipper snorted loudly “Mabel and I can barely name our own emotions and we can’t go through a couple of hours without at least one or two mood swings. Every teenager on the planet has that issue” he explained.

“Point taken…” Ford replied.

Bill sipped the sweet drink trying to figure out what they were even talking about. He decided that once he figured it out, he wouldn’t voice it. “But I agree, Bill should not date anyone right now” Dipper added.

“Does Bill get a say, Pine Tree?” Bill asked crossing his arms

Dipper looked straight at him and grinned and Bill tilted his head as if asking ‘what’s that smile about?’ “Nothing, you just sounded like yourself for once” he replied. Bill wished he could figure out an off switch on the stupid human functions like blushing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously, in this Bill has mild hypothermia, I did my best to convey as accurate a treatment for it as possible but if it's not all accurate just chill (literally) it's fiction.
> 
> Another thing is that Bill is not all in character in this fic, he probably won't be but I've tried to convey this as close as possible. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.


	3. Not everything is fun

“Bill, come here” Dipper stood at the door way of Pine Tree’s, now they shared it, room. Bill looked up from his inspecting the wonders of a radio. Bill stood and walked over to him, still not used to the fact that Dipper was taller than him and he couldn’t float anymore.

Dipper grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer and sniffed “yup, you need a shower” he said. 

“Why? Is it fun?” Bill asked. 

“Not everything is fun as a human, Bill” Dipper sighed grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the bathroom. 

“But radios are fun, eating is fun, hugging his fun,” Bill said and Dipper put a hand over his mouth and Bill licked his hand and Dipper withdrew it with a scowl. Dipper tugged Bill’s wrist to his mouth and licked his hand. Bill squeaked, not expecting it. 

“Not so fun for you is it?” Dipper said, smirking and Bill’s eyes grew wide and his body felt hot all of a sudden. 

“It moved,” Bill said out loud then covered his mouth, according to the book he’d received from Mabel, you weren’t supposed to talk about what happened underneath your underwear so easily. 

Dipper tilted his head “what-”

“Nothing! How do I shower?” Bill asked he’d have to ask Mabel if that was normal later. 

“How…?” Dipper smacked his forehead “of course you wouldn’t know how. Take off your clothes- not yet!” he exclaimed when Bill started to take off his shirt. “Private, when you're alone you take them off and then you take shampoo and rub it in your hair, then you rinse it, the same thing with shampoo. Soap goes on the rest you but not your hair” Dipper explained. 

“Too many steps, can’t you do it?” Bill asked. 

“Ugh, I guess I can but just once okay?” Dipper said.

“I’ll get you a pair of swim shorts though,” Dipper said. Dipper instructed him to take off all of his clothes and put on the shorts.

“Ready,” Bill said and Dipper walked in with the same amount of clothing on and Bill’s breath left his lungs. He liked the slope of Dipper shoulders and collarbones and pretty much everything about his body. 

Dipper didn’t seem to notice as he wasn’t really looking at Bill, he walked over to turn on the water. “Make sure it’s warm before you get in unless you like cold showers, well come here” Bill was pulled to run his hand under the shower head. “When you like the temperature, you can get in or if you don’t like turn to the right for hotter and the left of colder” he explained. 

Bill nodded, turning it slightly hotter and felt it then got in when he decided he liked it and Dipper stood under the spray with him. 

“Okay now, first is shampoo, you can read right?” he asked.

“Of course” Bill nodded then found the bottle, Dipper took it out of his hand poured some into his hand. 

“Make sure your hair is wet before you do this” Dipper said place his hand full of shampoo on Bill's hair and scrubbed with his fingers. Bill slumped.

“It feels good,” Bill said and Dipper hummed noncommittally. 

“Hey Bill, does your tattoo hurt?” Dipper asked. 

“Tattoo?” Bill asked. 

“Yeah, the one on your back?” Dipper said. 

“I have a tattoo?” Bill asked and Dipper laughed. 

“I’ll show you later, guess it doesn’t then, close your eyes until I rinse out your hair,” Dipper said. Bill let Dipper help him shower and then when they were both, Dipper dried his hair with a towel. 

“I’ll go get dressed then bring you some clothes too,” Dipper said “dry the rest of you after you take off the shorts,” he said. 

Bill nodded and took off the swim shorts and dried off then wrapped the towel around his waist. He looked at the mirror trying to see his back and he blinked then saw his Zodiac on his back. 

“You saw it, huh?” Dipper asked handing him clothing. 

“Yeah, I think this is how I was able to be tied to this body, normally I can just possess but I don’t feel things but in this body I really am human,” Bill said. 

“Yeah, I know,” Dipper nodded “it’s weird but I’m kinda glad you’re here, Bill. It’s like we’re able to move past all that you’ve done because you’re here. We’re not worried about you come back like you were. You don’t feel like somethings wrong, do you? Like you don’t belong in that body?” he asked. 

“No, I feel like it’s really my own body,” Bill said and Dipper smiled and ruffled his hair. 

“Great, now get dressed, Mabel will probably have lunch ready soon,” he said shutting the door behind him as he walked out. Bill got dressed in the shorts, t-shirt, and hoodie he was given. He bounded downstairs, cheerfully walking into the kitchen. 

“Dipper, can’t you give Bill something more fashionable?” Mabel set a sandwich in front of him. 

“Like what? That’s what I wear” Dipper said and it was indeed similar to what he was wearing now just adding the black piercing in his ears and necklace.

“Yeah, but Bill was wearing such cute clothes when he got here with his vest” Mabel frowned. 

“Thanks, Mabel,” Bill said brightly “what’s fashionable though?” he asked. 

“Hm… well there's lots of things that are but it’s becoming obvious you need your own clothes” she said. “Maybe I’ll call Pacifica and see if she wants to go to the mall” she suggested. 

“That’s like an hour away,” Dipper said sitting at the table “close your mouth when eating Bill, it’s polite” he added. 

Bill pouted but did so continuing to eat his sandwich which was delicious “what is this?” he asked. 

“It’s a chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, and honey mustard as a sauce” Mabel replied, “and I know it’s an hour away but we’re not shopping for Bill’s clothes in town, he’s too pretty to dress like a bumpkin,” she said. 

“It’s delicious,” Bill said then frowned “is being cute good?” he asked. 

“Yes” Dipper nodded “fine, we’ll go get him clothes at the mall but I’ll see how much we can ask Ford for” he suggested.

“I’ve got some savings too but a lot of times Pacifica ends up buying anyway,” she said. 

“It’s because she spoils you,” Dipper said, stuffing his face with the last of his sandwich. 

Mabel grinned “yup, I’ll go call her” she took out of her “Hey Paz, did you...” she walked into the other room. 

Bill continued to eat slowly, savoring it “is all food delicious?” he asked. 

“Not all of it but seems you’re not too picky, different people have different tastes. I hate pickles, olives, and some other stuff but Mabel really likes olives. It’s different for everyone” he shrugged. 

“Oh,” he said, “same with everything else then.” Pine Tree nodded. In less than 10 minutes, Mabel walked in with a tall blonde, Bill recognized her and figured this must be Pacifica. 

“You’re right,” she said walking over and lifting Bill chin with a hand and turning it. 

“Right?” Mabel chirped.

“Alright, now that we’ve established that Bill is, in fact, cute can we please just get on with it and get him some clothes since Mabel has a problem with mine” Dipper stood and Bill’s cheeks warmed. Strange, he didn’t care all that much when Mabel said so but when Dipper said it it’s different. 

“Don’t worry Dip, you’re cute too so you suit the clothes you wear just fine but Bill is more of a bright and bubbly sort of person so he doesn’t suit your dark clothes?” Mabel said. 

“Agreed” Pacifica nodded “and just looks at those eyelashes, so unfair” she added. 

“Oh I know” Mabel sighed and Bill was dragged along, Bill and Dipper were put in the back of the blonde’s convertible. 

“Just let it happen” Dipper sighed looking to Bill as the car quickly sped onto the road. “You might need a hair cut, look at all your scruff” Dipper ran a hand through his hair. 

“Does that hurt?” Bill asked, nearly purring at Dipper hands touching his scalp. 

“No, cutting your hair won’t hurt” Dipper chuckled, his eyes going softer than normal “you’re hair is still wet, maybe I should’ve just blow dried it” he muttered. Bill’s heart was going to explode. 

“You know, now that I think about you might need more basic things that we’re used to. Did I ever get you a toothbrush?” Dipper asked and Bill shook his head “okay, you need one of those, your own deodorant, if we get enough clothes for you maybe some cologne” he said retracting his hand. 

“What’s that?” Bill asked. 

Dipper leaning over to Bill “put your nose to my neck and smell” he said, Bill did so and he smelled an indescribable scent from Dipper’s neck. “That’s cologne, just takes a little bit. I used to use it on for dates but Mabel, my mom, and all the girls in my friends and family ganged up on me. Told me it was awesome and I should use it every day” Dipper said. 

Bill nodded “yeah.”

“You think so too?” Dipper asked and Bill blushed. 

“It’s like this warm scent, I find it…” he couldn’t say it, sexy, he just couldn’t. “Nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might end up being just fluff all the time, this is one of those fics where I don't plan much. Though I am planning a little bit like I kinda want Bill and Dipper together. I don't know if this is picked up at all but Dipper treats Bill like a little brother for now but he'll get the message eventually.


	4. A blind person to see

 

Bill found himself in the Dreamscape, he sighed “so is there any way to dream stuff like humans do?” he wondered aloud knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. He snapped his fingers summoning himself a couch which he flopped back onto. 

“Dipper Pines,” Bill said holding out his hands, it worked when he was a demon and he still had some power. Dipper appeared in front of him “12 years old to 15” he said. He was now looking at a twelve-year-old Dipper as he’d met him first. 

Dipper had a surly expression then the image changed a little, he’d grown taller, his jaw losing some of its baby fat. Now it was a slow change as Pine Tree’s form changed, going through a phase of blemishes and then clarity. Until the current Dipper was standing as an image in front of him, a confident smile on. 

Bill stood and held a hand out, he was touching a dream of Dipper. His arms were taught with slim muscle, Bill paused and retracted his hands. “You are attracted to him, what does a demon know about love?” he said. 

Mabel had explained lots of emotions but love was a difficult one that she had made pages and pages of to explain. He could not love Pine Tree, he liked how he looked, that had to be it. 

“Bill” he jumped looking the image which had not moved. “Bill, we’re here, we’ve gotta go eat” Bill’s eyes snapped open to see he was out of the DreamScape and looked at a real Dipper Pines.

Dipper leaned back “Mabel,” he said and Mabel looked back and at Bill. 

“I’m awake, what’s wrong?” Bill asked.

“Your eyes are glowing yellow” Pacifica pointed out “and they're uh like cats.”

“Their like how we met you, Bill,” Mabel said, Bill looked around to see if he could see his reflection and finally sat up to see in the rearview mirror. There were exactly like how his eyes were before. They dimmed a little and he found them shrink to be more human-like. They were still like slits but didn’t take up his entire eye.

“What does that mean though” Dipper wondered, grabbing Bill’s chin to see his eyes. Bill reddened to Pine Tree so close to him.

“I was using my powers in the DreamScape,” Bill said, lightly shoving Dipper off. 

“So you don’t dream like we do?” he asked. 

“I don’t think so, I’m still kind of a demon when I’m there. The emotions tone themselves down” Bill said. 

“Do you think he’s reverting back to his demon state?” Dipper asked Mabel who crossed her arms. 

“No, I think he’s human, Dipper and that most humans get their feelings hurt if you talk about them without acknowledging they are there,” Mabel said, glaring at him.

Bill hadn’t realized he’d frowned until Dipper was looking at him again “sorry, Bill, are you okay though? Your eyes don’t hurt?” he asked. 

“No,” Bill shook his head, wide-eyed “I didn’t feel anything, even if I was a demon again I would never…” Suddenly he was so very scared, when he was a demon and alone, he didn’t know what having company felt like. But it being taken away made his stomach hollow out. 

Human was warm and weak but it felt good, he’d rather be erased and stay gone than to be a demon again and be alone again for another millennium. 

“Bill” he turned to find Dipper had snapped his fingers in front of his face. “You’re really bothered by this, aren’t you?” Dipper said. 

“Being my old self is like being numb, I didn’t know any better then, but now I do know but if I had that taken away. If I had to be numb again, I would wish I’d never known it at all” he said. 

“Like some born blind getting to see and then never seeing again” Dipper’s gaze had softened and it was then that Bill noticed that Pacifica and Mabel weren’t there. 

“Yes” he nodded “we can go eat now” Bill said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's a really short chapter. I guess it's a very angsty chapter because Bill is battling with love and stuff like that.  
> I was also wondering if Dipper's character development is showing at all because I tried to make it subtle that Dipper has a hard time completely trusting Bill until now.


	5. Normal human things, and bacon

It took about a week for him to get a handle on how to do most normal human things. Like learning how to brush his teeth and shower and work the radio. He so enjoyed the radio.  Showering was a favorite of his too, Dipper had to order a 5-minute limit. 

Radios and bathrooms also went together “something about you makes me feel like a dangerous woman, something about something about something, something about you makes me want to do things that I shouldn’t” he sang. 

Singing was one of his favorite things about being human. As a demon, lungs weren’t really things he had. He also discovered a few things about the male body. Like erections, there were lots of names for it. 

He got dressed then and ran then jumped the last few feet at the stairs. He skipped to the kitchen, beaming when he saw Dipper at the stove shoveling bacon with a spatula onto a third plate. He waited until Dipper set the hot pan down because last time he got scolded and then he pounced. 

He wrapped his arms around Dipper and spun him around making Dipper yelp in surprise. Bill laughed “good morning,” he said “Pine Tree, Dipper, Big Dipper, the male mystery twin,” he said, Dipper shook his head to steady himself.

“Good morning to you too, Bill but it’s too early for this. I need coffee” Dipper laughed a little. Ever since the glowing eyes incident, Dipper had been a lot nicer to Bill.  

“Aye aye, I can do the coffee” Bill replied.

“Not too much sugar this time, okay buddy?” Dipper asked Bill felt all warm when he called him ‘buddy.’

“But it was too bitter” Bill whined.

“It’s coffee, it’s supposed to be” he responded with and Bill regretfully only puts one spoonful of sugar in the coffee and a little bit of cream and stirred. 

Mabel walked in the kitchen “morning” she said cheerfully rocking a short dress with a plethora of cats on it of all colors. 

“Meow,” Bill said looking at the cat and then handing Dipper his coffee.

“Meow” Mabel kissed Bill’s cheek, he tilted his head.

“We can do that?” he asked pointing at his cheek.

“Of course, I do that for everyone I’m close to who’s absolutely adorable,” she said “boop” she poked his nose. 

“Okay,” Bill said cheerfully then kissed Dipper’s cheek.

“You guys are so weird” Dipper sipped his coffee but he didn’t wipe his cheek.

“Fshaw, Dipper, everyone in this town is weird so it doesn’t really count. By the way, we are out of some things so dad-duh-dah we need to go the grocery store” she said putting her hair in a ponytail. 

“Alright, let’s eat first” Dipper nodded.

“Bacon is like really good, a lot of food is good but bacon is like…”

“Magical?” Dipper suggested.

“I can’t eat bacon, It’s amazing how you guys can even eat that with Waddles right there” Mabel scolded. 

“Meh” Dipper shrugged and shoved a particularly large amount of bacon into his mouth. 

“Bill?” Mabel asked.

“Uh…” Bill looked at his plate “hunger wins” he shoved the bacon in and Mabel gave up promptly. She got over it when they drove to the store and found a rare flavor of toast pops. ‘It’s like toast but not. And it's Pit Cola flavor’ she said.

Bill got really excited when they found the snack and candy isle “Dipper, please” he said. Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Alright but only 3 of them” Dipper sighed. Dipper ended up caving and buying 5 types because Bill couldn’t decide for a long time. Bill spent most of the time looking at all sorts of stuff, so many kinds of food he hadn’t tried yet.

“Shrimp, please?” Bill begged.

“It’s expensive,” Dipper said reservedly.

“Please?” Bill asked “I’ll even show you my magic?” he suggested. 

Dipper’s eyes widened and he then nodded “fine but you typically eat shrimp with something so let’s grab some pasta and sauce,” he said. Bill beamed practically skipping after Dipper. After they’d gotten food, Bill stopped. 

“What are condoms?” Bill asked looked at one of the isles and Dipper choked on his own spit while Mabel laughed.

“I’ll leave that to you, bro,” she said and went to go pay for food. Dipper reddened. 

“Well it’s like a glove for your, you know” he gestured toward his crotch. 

“What’s it for?” he asked. 

“You need it to keep things down there clean when you have sex” Dipper replied, reddening.

“Oh, and how do you have sex?” Bill was so innocent in his questions, Dipper groaned not wanting to explain. 

“Um I’ll tell you later,” Dipper said. 


	6. That Can of Emotion Implosion

“Okay so how do your powers work, tell me as much as you can or remember,” Dipper said as Bill sat on the bed with him. Bill was slowly figuring out that he had gaps in his memory, forgetting how he came to be what he was. 

“I think my memory might have to do with the human's ability to comprehend things. If I remembered everything than my brain would explode,” Bill explained. 

“That would explain things, continue.”

“My powers involve bending reality which is an illusion. I shift what humans perceive” Bill held out his hands, palms up and the blue fire burned above them. 

“So if reality is an illusion than what you are doing is real, that fire can burn,” Dipper said.

“By that principle, my fire can also be cool” Bill touched Dipper’s arm, he jumped before relaxing. 

“It’s cold,” Dipper considered.

“Dipper!” they both turned to the door as Mabel's voice carried from downstairs. 

“Yeah?” Dipper yelled. 

“Wendy came to visit us!” Mabel said and Dipper stood up. 

“Wendy?” he said, Bill followed him downstairs.

“Hey, Dipper” Wendy greeted pulling him into a hug while Bill stood to the side, he wasn’t sure what to do but something about her hug made something curl in his stomach. 

“Hey Wendy, I thought you weren’t coming home this summer,” Dipper said when they let go. 

“Eh, I kind of missed you guys. My roommates can handle the apartment for a couple of days,” she shrugged then looked at Bill, he suddenly wanted to hide.

“So uh, this is him, huh?” Wendy asked stepping towards him, he stepped back unsure. Even Dipper had snapped at him when they first met. 

“Bill, come here bud,” Dipper said and Bill walked to Dipper “Bill’s good now, Wendy, I promise. Although usually, he’s perkier, what’s wrong?” Dipper asked. Bill shook his head, he didn’t know, seeing someone other than Mabel close with Dipper felt...weird. 

“I’m gonna go shower,” Bill said.

“Okay, just don’t waste all the hot water,” Dipper said

“I thought he’d be more like the old Cipher, you know playful?” Wendy said. 

“He is, he’s very playful, maybe he’s just nervous about you,” Dipper said.

“Maybe he’s jealous,” Mabel said and they both looked “really, Dipper? Bill gets coddled by you daily and suddenly you hug a girl he barely knows, it’s not that hard to figure it out.”

“I don’t-”

“Oh don’t deny, you adore Bill and he clings to you more than me” Mabel added. 

“Aww, that’s really cute,” Wendy said. 

“Okay fine, so I may spoil him a bit” Mabel snorted “but why act so subdued instead of demand attention like usual?” 

“Because Bill doesn’t understand what jealousy is, all he knows is that he feels sad” Mabel added. 

“Dipper, go console him and bring out the real Bill so I can meet him,” Wendy said. 

Dipper sighed “I will” he walked upstairs catching Bill when he stepped out of the shower with just jeans on. Bill was drying his hair with a towel “come here” he said and Bill shuffled to him like he was expecting a punishment. Was he that harsh sometimes? 

He pulled him into a hug “why are you so nervous about Wendy?” he asked, Bill, wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist. 

“I don’t know,” Bill pressed into Dipper’s chest. 

“Well, I’m not gonna just ditch you for Wendy” Dipper groaned inwardly, what was he supposed to say in this situation? Bill was different than just any kid his age. He lived with them and Dipper almost had to play parent with Bill. Parent? No that wasn’t right, he was like a girlfriend or something. 

Dipper blinked then Bill looked up and stepped away from a little “Dipper?” he asked. Dipper sucked in a silent breath, crap, he patted Bill’s soft cheek then kissed his forehead. 

“Nope, not gonna open that Can of Emotional Implosion right now” he muttered under his breath. He would quietly admit that he liked Bill in a way that went beyond friends. But Bill didn’t seem quite ready for that kind of stuff yet, he didn’t get everything. He barely even understood how sex worked or kissing, Dipper barely understood even, he was fifteen so sex was not on the agenda yet. Nope, nope. “Go get a shirt Bill, I’ll go make you a toast pop,” he said. 

Bill lit up then “okay” he smiled. Dipper smiled back in relief before walking downstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I'm a kind human being and Bill is precious and these two chapters connect heavily and I wouldn't want you to forget the events of this chapter and so yeah. This would be a good time to mention that I'm gifting you not one chapter update but two chapters. 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Hey, so I'm revisiting some these chapters because it's a good refresher to make content which people will enjoy down the road. I just noticed I never really went into 15-year-olds. Cause most 12 going on 13 years don't deal with world domination by an evil demon and run their Grunkle's tourist trap over the summer, they won't be typical 15-year-olds. 
> 
> Trust me, I was a little more mature than most my age when I was 15, traumatic accidents will do that to you. I realize that they're not your average teenagers by any sense of the word but it is Mabel and Dipper right? Plus Dipper already tries to act older at 12, can you imagine 15? Because I can, I wrote it lol.


	7. Denial

“Bill is back to being his bubbly self,” Dipper said taking out a toast pop and putting it into the microwave after taking it out of the wrapper. 

“Good, Bill makes my heart hurt when he’s sad, like a kicked puppy” Mabel sighs. 

“Where did you get pit cola flavor toast pops?” Wendy wondered. 

“Store, we have s’more, chocolate, strawberry, and Rock Pop flavor too, Bill couldn’t decide,” Dipper said. 

“Aw, you do spoil him,” Wendy said and Dipper shrugged, trying to keep the blush down. 

Almost as soon as the Toast Pop was done, Bill walked downstairs. He was a lot happier this time, wearing an optimistic expression rather than a dejected one. 

“Here you are,” Dipper set the plate down on the table for Bill.

“Thanks” he beamed, beginning to munch on his breakfast immediately.

“Okay, let’s try this again. Bill, this is Wendy. Wendy this is Bill,” Mabel stated, Bill waved a little. Since Dipper had talked to him, he felt better. 

“What’s up?” Wendy said and Bill looked up and Wendy laughed. “I like this Bill, he’s too cute.”

“I know,” Mabel said, a grin spreading across her face. Bill had heard this before so he had no comment except to blush. He never did figure out how to control this function. 

“So I’m around for a couple days but this would be the day to hang out, got any ideas Mystery Twins?” Wendy asked. 

“We haven’t taught Bill how to swim yet,” Mabel said, “let’s pack lunch and go to the pool.”

“Bill doesn’t have a swim suit” Dipper added. 

“Bill is also right here and doesn’t mind sharing one of your swim suits, Pine Tree. Wait, what’s a swim suit?” Bill frowned and Dipper sighed. 

“We’ll just stop by the store to get him some, if he wears mine they’ll end up dangerously low on him,” Dipper added. 

“Dangerous huh?” Wendy looked to Mabel who giggled. 

“Shut up,” he crossed his arms looking to Bill. He outweighed Bill by at least 30 pounds of muscle, put his shorts on Bill’s body and they would barely stay on. 

“Dipper, what’s a swim suit” Bill melted to his side, holding on his arm. 

“It's clothes for swimming, you know for water?” Dipper said. 

“But you don’t need one for the shower,” Bill said. 

“Well going naked in public is frowned upon,” Dipper said. 

“So I have to wear a suit?” Bill asked. 

“Just shorts.”

Bill blinked considering this, that meant he would get to see Dipper without a shirt again. He beammed “okay, let’s go swimming,” he said. 

Wendy sat back with a smile, something was definitely going on between those two. “Somehow I think Bill has ulterior motives” Mabel whispered in her ear. 

“Me too” Wendy grinned “it’s my favorite thing that you guys ended up bisexual, it just means I get to tease Dipper about girls and boys. It’s great.”

“Dipper definately prefers men though as I’ve noticed. Those poor high school boys never stood a chance” Mabel said. 

“Ooh, tell me I wanna know” Wendy turned, excited to hear some gossip. 

“Sophomore year, he actually asked out this boy who was a senior, the poor guy was transfixed. Having a gay crisis in the middle of senior year...” Mabel continued.

Dipper pretended that the girls weren’t talking about him and turned to Bill “so what you want to make for lunch to take with us?” Dipper asked. 

“Rice,” Bill thought about when they went to the Japanese restaurant the other day. 

“Like a rice ball?” Bill nodded, Dipper wasn’t sure if he wanted to make that much effort into lunch. “You want a bento box, don’t you?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Bill nodded. 

Dipper sighed, ever since Mabel got creative about food she always asked him to help and he’d end up making it himself. As a result, he was getting to be quite the cook, “fine” he got out an apron and the plastic containers that Mabel had bought simply because there were “adorable.” A pig shaped bento for Mabel, one with cherry blossoms for Bill, a red one with rice balls for Wendy and a white one with a blue pine tree that Mabel painted on herself. 

“Wait, are you making a bento?” Mabel asked as soon as she saw the boxes.

“Yup,” he said, rinsing rice now and putting it into the cooker then turning it on to cook. He then got out eggs, “and it’ll take me about an hour and half so you better take Bill to get a swimsuit,” he added. 

Mabel squealed loudly “I love you so much” she pulled him into a hug “you are the best brother ever! Ah! Bentos for lunch,” she said, bouncing with joy. 

Dipper smiled “it won’t be super fancy,” he said and Mabel didn’t seem to hear him since she grabbed Bill and started to pull him towards to door to get a swim suit. Dipper got absorbed in making individual bentos for everyone. He finished all of them and made an extra bento in one of the extra boxes Mabel bought when they got back. 

“Ready?” Mabel asked “we found cute, yellow shorts for Bill and stuff” she added. 

“I see that” Dipper saw Bill wore his yellow swim shorts and a white shirt with a large eye in the middle. “It suits him” he mentioned and Bill beamed again and Dipper wanted to kiss him again. 

“Alright lets go,” Wendy said, Dipper handed all of them their bento wrapped in individual table cloths. 

“Have I ever told you that you’re adorable?” Mabel said, beaming at the cloth which had hearts all over it.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dipper said, blushing this time “um, call Pacifica or someone, I have an extra lunch I made. I uh got a little carried away with lunch” he mentioned. 

“Okay” Mabel kissed his cheek.

They took Wendy’s car to the lake, setting out a big blanket and set the cooler down filled with pit cola and their Bentos. Dipper stripped off his shirts and started putting on sunscreen. “I’ll do your back,” Mabel said and rubbed sun screen into his back. 

“Do I need to wear that too?” Bill asked.

“Yup, come here” Dipper lifted Bill’s shirt off of him and squired a big glob of sunscreen then rubbed some all over Bill’s chest. 

Bill squirmed a bit as Dipper’s hands went over his stomach and hips “holy Hell, Bill, cool tattoo” Wendy mentioned. 

“Thank y- hahaha” Bill blushed, pulling his legs from Dipper grasp.

“Ticklish, huh?” Dipper smirked taking his leg toward him again and ignored Bill’s squirming. “Well it doesn’t matter, you’re not getting burned on my watch.”

“B-Burned?” Bill relaxed when Dipper had finished putting sun screen on every visible part of his skin including his face and ears. 

“The sun’s rays can make your skin turn red and hurt if you spend too long under it visible some 

sort of cover,” Dipper said helping Bill up. “You’re gonna learn how to swim,” he said pulling him to the lake. 

“Wait, it’s cold” Bill was only ankle deep. 

“I know but don’t worry, you get used to it. Do you know how to hold your breath? Never breathe in water with your nose. I’m not gonna let go of you until you can do it on your own” Dipper pulled him deeper into the water. 

Bill shivered “it’s really cold though,” he said, Dipper dunked his head for a moment coming up then raking his hair back. Bill’s eyes widened, his mouth going slack as he tracked a drop of water trailing down Dipper’s face. 

“It’s better if you just dunk in and you’ll get used to it,” Dipper said, Bill swallowed then dunked under while keeping a tight hold on Dipper’s hand. The cold made him feel a little as he gasped as he came back up. 

He was also glad that the water was cold enough to negate any unwanted bodily interaction from touching Dipper. “Okay, the first thing is you need to do is float on your back, I’m going to hold onto you so don’t worry about it,” Bill hesitently moved onto his back, feeling Dipper’s hands on his back and undered his thighs. “People have a natural buoyancy so as long you don’t panic then there’s no reason you wouldn’t be able to simply float,” Dipper explained. 

Bill nodded, relaxing, he liked it when Dipper started talking like this. His voice became a little deeper and he could listen to it all day. “Are you sleeping?” Dipper chuckled.

“No but it’s relaxing,” Bill said. 

“I’m glad, have you noticed you’re floating without me supporting you?” Dipper asked and Bill blinked and moved realizing he was right. Bill picked up on swimming fairly quickly although Dipper was slightly disappointed that he didn’t need to give Bill any help. 

“I like swimming,” Bill said brightly then turned hearing Mabel’s voice sounding very displeased. 

“I said leave us alone, creeps” Mabel snapped and Dipper was swimming quickly toward the shore and Bill followed but not quite as quickly. Three boys were talking to Wendy and Mabel and from what Dipper could see they looked like frat boys who looked like they’d never been no. 

“Hey!” Dipper voice turned harsh.

“Who’s this kid, your boyfriend?” the blonde one said.

“Check out the guy’s mark-” Dipper shoved the boy closest to Mabel back, the guy held a wooden kickboard

“That’s my sister your flirting with and if you couldn’t hear what she said then get your ears checked. She’s not interested, trust me when I say you’d rather I dealt with you than she does. She aims low” Dipper said. 

Bill made it onto the beach, anxiously hanging back as Dipper spoke to them. “Oh, well that’s a relief then, if it’s just you-” the guy drew back a punch which Dipper dodged and flipped him hard. 

The other guys ran at him at once and Dipper deflected most of their attempts to knock him down. Bill was mesmerized at Dipper’s ability to fight that he didn’t notice the first guy get up, raise the kick board and slam into Dipper’s neck and it broke on contact.

Dipper went down suddenly “Dipper!” Mabel screamed.

“Thats it” Wendy was taking off her belt to use as a weapon and Mabel was about to join in to an all out brawl. Bill moved without thinking, aiming his hand at one of the boys. The boy was launched about 10 feet and slammed the bank of the beach, hard. 

Bill walked to them, his eyes dark and cold “you’ll pay for that,” he aimed his hand at the other two and they also went flying. “I’ll give you ten seconds, if you’re not gone then I’ll you. It won’t be slow, I’ll torture you until you forget everything except my face which will haunt your dreams for eternity! And then when I decide the end of eternity, then I’ll kill you!”

His voice seemed amplified like his rage had created a microphone but it did the job those boys scrambled like their ass’s were on fire. 

Bill stared after them then knelt to Dipper, who sat up looking dizzy “that uh, that hurt like a lot” Dipper said.

“Oh my gosh, Bill, that was crazy” Mabel added. 

“I just got so angry when they- to Dipper” Bill gasped, his eyes wide and panicked. 

“No, it’s okay, I know-”

“Dipper! Mabel! I saw what happened” Mabel turned to find Pacifica running towards them in a swim suit cover up. “Are you okay? If Dipper’s I can and will sue” Pacifica growled.

“No uh, I think Bill pretty much put the fear of God into them or the devil in this case,” Dipper’s said then winced “that’s gonna leave a bruise,” Bill shook when he saw the blood.

Bill’s heart hammered so hard in his chest that it hurt and he sat on the beach, “no, no, no-” 

“Bill?” Wendy quiet knelt toward him, he couldn’t focus on her, everything was so loud all of a sudden. Tears streamed down his face “Bill, Dipper is-” hurt, he was hurt and Bill watched it happen, had caused it to happen once, he knew his own blood, knew what pain was. 

“Bill!” Dipper! Bill couldn’t breathe, the breath wouldn’t come and he sobbed. “Bill, buddy, listen to me and look-” Dipper’s hands were on his face. “1 you breathe in” Dipper said and Bill took in a strangle breath “2 breath out, good, keep doing that, 1 in, 2 out.”

Bill did as Dipper asked obediently and then he could breath again and he felt better. “Dipper...” he hugged him around the waist tightly. 

“I know Bill, those are scary…” Dipper swayed and Bill held him up.

“Dipper, wait!” Dipper’s eyes closed and he hung limp in Bill’s grasp. Bill in the moment of panic had realized important, he loved Dipper. All that moment of denying it because of what he was meant nothing. Because demons don't panic, demons don't love, demons don't worry, and because Bill did all those things he was totally irreversibly human.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, name dropped. Now that both realize they love each other, now what will happen?


	8. Bill's past

 

Bill paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room, after Bill’s… Mabel called it a panic attack... Dipper had fainted from the loss of blood so Pacifica called a medical helicopter which had taken them all to the closest hospital.

“Bill, dude, you gotta chill. Dipper will need stitches but he’s fine,” Wendy said. 

“But there was a lot of blood,” Bill said. 

“Ya I didn’t say it wouldn’t hurt like hell, that’s why Dipper didn’t want you to come with and freak out again if he, like, made some noise getting sewn up,” she said, rubbing her neck. 

Bill’s eyes widened then he sat and hugged his legs to his chest. He flinched when the doors to the waiting room opened loudly and Ford and Stan walked in. “What happened?” Ford growled then saw Bill and yanked him up “Bill, what did-”

“Hey, you leave him alone” Wendy glared at Ford and separated Ford’s hand from Bill’s arm. Bill rubbed his bruised arm. 

“If I found out that Bill had any part in this-”

“Except for being a total hero by kicking the boys that did this to the curb and sending them running for their lives,” Wendy said, stepping in front of Bill.

Ford looked at Bill who looked away from him, completely despondent. 

“Alright, now that we know it’s not Cipher, where’s Dipper,” Stan said shoving Ford back a bit “for god's sake, Sixer, don’t argue with my former employees” he added. 

“He’s fine, getting stitches for it but it’s not serious. No head injuries, I’m just here to watch Bill” Wendy said and both men sighed with relief. 

“So what exactly happened then?” Ford asked and Wendy explained what went down to them. After she finished they were quiet for a moment “you still have magic?” Ford asked and Bill flinched. 

Bill nodded “a little bit,” he said. 

“What’s a little?” Ford asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“Illusions, small energy blasts,” Bill said. 

“And-” Stan popped his knuckles and smacked Ford on the back of the head. “What was that for?” Ford snapped. 

“He just saved Dipper’s life and Mabel from getting pushed around by some boys or worse. Stop interrogating him, he’s 15” Stan said. 

“He is a 4 billion-”

“He’s 15, his body’s fifteen, Mabel’s says he doesn’t remember everything from being a demon. He doesn’t even understand sex, he’s fifteen!” Stan said.

Ford grumbled “thank you, Bill, for helping Dipper and Mabel,” he said. 

Bill bit his lip before crossing his arms “I… I didn’t do it for you,” he said, feeling irritated for some reason he couldn’t pin point.

“Why you” Ford glared and Stan rolled his eyes. 

“Sounds like he’s not the only fifteen years old mentally,” Wendy laughed. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure why he’s surprised” Stan whispered to her and they both laughed loudly. 

At that moment, Dipper walked out with Mabel and Pacifica “6 stitches, a new record” Mabel said. 

“I totally beat your record by two, and they're prescribing some pretty good meds for the pain,” Dipper said, Bill walked to Dipper and hugged him tightly. “Hey, sorry for scaring you,” he said then looked up to see Stan and Ford. “Hey Grunkle Stan and Ford, you too huh” he chuckled. 

“We’re glad you’re fine, kid,” Stan said.

Bill kept his hold on Dipper, not caring that Ford was probably glaring at him. Dipper hadn’t moved him yet so he wouldn’t move if he didn’t have to. Dipper was warm anyway and his hair was still wet. 

“Did you eat yet?” Dipper asked him. 

“No, we left the cooler” Bill said. 

“Well, then we’ve gotta get back to the lake then. I spent a long time on those lunches” Dipper said, Bill stared Dipper’s neck which had gauze wrapped around it. He lowered his eyes and thumped his head against Dipper’s chest and relaxed as Dipper’s hand ruffled his hair. 

“How did you guys even get here so fast?” Mabel asked. 

Ford and Stan shared a look “uh… I might have a portal that is only for emergencies” Ford replied. 

“Well I’d say the food is an emergency,” Dipper said and Bill laughed. 

“Well… this stays between all of us” Ford said and they were suddenly all standing at the beach. Mabel ran over to the cooler and grabbed lunches for Mabel and the extra for Pacifica. 

“Um, I could give you mine to share,” Dipper said. 

“It’s ok, kid, there’s a hot dog stand down there” Stan pointed and walked off to go get himself and Ford some food. 

As soon as they were all sat and eating their lunches, Ford spoke. “So other than what happened today, what have you kids been up to?” he asked. 

“Teaching Bill stuff mainly, we went to the mall to shop new clothes. Bill’s too little for my clothes” Dipper said and Bill blushed. 

“I’m not that little” Bill protested.

“Puberty hit Dipper like a train wreck” Wendy mentioned, “it’s not Bill’s fault he’s not caught up yet.”

“I resent that… if I knew what puberty was” Bill said and looked to Dipper who blushed. 

“Um… you know I don’t think we need that conversation right. As far as I’m concerned, you just have a little baby fat than I do” Dipper chuckled and patted Bill’s cheek. Bill would just ask Mabel later then, Mabel always knew. 

XXX

Bill stared at his hands, human hands, he looked around recognizing the dream scape. “That’s impossible,” he said. 

“Is it really?” he jumped to find himself, his old self-starting at him. “Wow, meat sack, you look super duper. Whatcha eat for breakfast this morning? Meat?” 

“Your jokes aren’t even funny” he replied. 

Triangle Bill, Tri Bill snapped his finger “oh, ouch, that hurt right in the guts, if I had any. , hey so theoretically could I use my new body if your using it?

“We are the same being” Bill said. 

“Ah now that’s your wrong but your also right. The universe is a walking contradiction. See you are the human me, the me that exists on Pine Tree’s plain of existance. See, me? I’m everything that can’t fit inside your tiny little human brain. I’m your consciousness, most humans can’t access us but your body was made to do this” Tri Bill explained. 

“So you know everything about us? Like how I got into this body?” Bill asked. 

“Well duh, the same way all humans come into the world.” Tri Bill brought up a chair and table for them both and poured some tea. 

“But I woke up when I around 15, where did the rest of those years ago? I have parents?” Bill asked. 

“You had parents, you don’t need those troublesome memories anyway,” Tri Bill waved the notion away. 

“But I need to know, my life,” Bill said. 

Tri Bill’s eyes glowed red and he glared “those memories aren’t to be taken lightly, ask that IQ guy and he’ll tell you that surpressed memories are like that for a reason. It’s psychology, my job this time’s creation is to your/my mind safe. Crazy is great for the unconsciousness, not so great on the human part of it,” he explained. 

Bill swallowed “even if it will hurt me, I gotta know, what about a little at a time?” he asked. 

“Geez, humans are so needy, why did we want to be human again? I’m lonely, Dipper never leave, Dipper kiss me, Dipper’s sooo cute. Blegh, I gotta process all the mind garbage that floats through your head. I mean I love Dipper because you love Dipper but… ugh. Fine, fine, I will give you a little memory. Your first night mare.”

_ Bill drifted until he was sitting in a dark room watching a younger, 10 year old version of himself. He was curled into himself and wet, Bill could hardly recognise himself because of his dark hair.  _

_ He jumped when the door banged open and his old self let out a sob as two men in robes dragged him from the room. “Is he cleansed?” Bill watched a woman that resembled himself a little step forward. She was dark haired like the him that dangled by the arms.  _

_ “We have done all that we can,” one of the men said, Bill watched as his younger self shivered and tears fell onto the ground of what looked like a cave. What was worse and that the woman who had to be his mother only looked at him with disgust and not a hint of worry in her gaze.  _

_ “Don’t tell me to come again until you’re sure, that child is… he’s under possession of some sort of monster. Unatural yellow eyes, we should have killed him when we noticed his abilities. My husband was weak just because he was a baby and now look what happened,” she growled then walked away.  _

_“These people just get crazier every_ time _,” one of robe men said._

“Doesn’t matter, so long as they think we’ve cured their children’s ailments. Besides, the kid’s fine, just a bit wet. If the kid’s intelligent then he’ll run once we convince his mother. The father, though, that’s a shame. Does she really think that the kid killed him?”

“He can hear you.” Bill stared in horror as the men once again placed his younger self in the dark room and a hose turned on. Bill backed up. 

“Stop! Please…” he covered his eyes not wanting to see it anymore. 

“Bill!” his eyes shot open to find Dipper hovering over him, his cheeks were wet and his eyes watery. “What happened?” Dipper asked. 

Bill shook his head “I… I saw my past” he said, his face pale. He flailed out of the bed and made it to the middle of the attics floor before his stomach gave up on him and he threw up. 

“I’ll go get a mop,” Mabel said.

“I’ll uh, help and bring him a glass of water,” Stan said after a beat, Ford just followed Stan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bill was born the actual normal human way with unnatural powers. Getting unstable powers plus glowing yellow eyes from time to time doesn't usually make the best recipe for a healthy childhood. His father was the only good thing in his life before... that's all you get, sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, the way Bill's old self-works is like a combo of Unconsciousness and the ID in psychology. The unconscious protects the brain in a way, it's why we humans can forget whole sections of a car accident or whatever. We'll keep seeing snippets of Bill's past but I won't give you the whole picture because your imaginations are greater than anything I could describe without beating you with a frying pan over it.
> 
> Thanks so much for everyone's support in this, the comments really do give me inspiration and the juice I need to keep going!


	9. Chapter 9

 

Dipper helped him up and they went to the bathroom, Pine Tree got him a towel to wipe his mouth with and he rinsed his mouth in the sink. His body wouldn’t stop shaking and he had goose bumps everywhere. He hunched, hugging his waist trying to hold himself together and not have another one of those ‘panic attacks’ like the one at the beach. 

He walked to the room where Mabel was there with a mop, he hated this feeling. He could feel his head hurting, his heart felt short of bursting, and his nerves were wired. “Sit down, kid, you’re gonna give yourself a heart attack” he turned to see Stan and Ford walking back in with water, soda, and snacks for more than just him. 

“He’s gonna give Dipper a heart attack,” Mabel said and Bill turned to look at Dipper who looked pale and was frowning. Bill sat on the bed, Dipper sat next to him and Bill felt better just to have him near him. He took the water that was offered, he quietly sipped it and then, in a moment of needing comfort, he grabbed Dipper’s hand. 

He smiled and squeezed it “Now that you’re more settled, you said that you dreamt about your past?” Ford said. 

“Yeah,” Bill said, he explained everything he saw, about his mother and the men. 

“So these men just did whatever your mom said because you were a little different?” Dipper asked.

Bill shrugged “seems so.”

“Why do you have access that now of all times though?” Ford asked and Bill bit his cheek. 

“The Bill that I only have glimpses of and the one that knows because of the attempt to destroy this world is, um, in my head. He explained that my mind is a lot like a human's because he knows everything but shuts me out from everything because it would drive me crazy” Bill explained. 

“And if he were to decide to open that door? If he decided that he would sacrifice you to gain that unlimited access to this world?” Ford asked. 

“He- He won’t” Bill shrank away. 

“How can you say that?!” Ford stood and Dipper gave him a glare that could have killed someone. 

“You don’t shout at him, Bill didn’t have to tell us that but he is. Sit down before I make you, I may be fifteen but I’m sure I’m a hell of a lot stronger than you” Dipper said coldly and pulled Bill closer to him.

“Kid-” Stan began.

“I get that Bill was evil before but Mabel and I live here with him, we see him every single day and you don’t,” Dipper said. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry but I’m with my bro on this one. Bill’s not pretending, honestly, he was never that good at faking it as a triangle either. Sorry” Mabel said towards Bill who shrugged. “Anyway, you try to touch Bill and the claws come out. Pacifica’s, Wendy’s, mine and even Candy’s and Grenda’s. We all adore Bill, he’s different now” Mabel explained. 

“Alright, fair enough, let’s just agree to disagree for now. We can agree Ford has a bad history so we won’t be buddy buddy anytime soon but I won’t be antagonizing him” Stan said then nudged Ford. 

“Okay, I'll back off,” Ford said. 

“Thank you, now Bill, why do you think that the other Bill won’t try anything?” Dipper said. 

Bill hesitated now “he said that he’s like the unconscious in the human mind, that his only job is to protect my mind. He wouldn’t take over because that cause bad things to me,” he said. 

“So exactly like a psyche,” Ford said and Bill nodded.

“Okay, I think that’s enough interrogation. Grunkle Stan and Ford, I’m kicking you two out. Bill needs therapy time and I think Bill’s had enough trauma from you guys tonight” Mabel said. They left without much fuss and she went to sit on the bed and he was sandwiched between the twins. 

“How do you feel?” Dipper asked. 

“At first I was excited that I had parents but then what he showed me I wish that I hadn’t even bothered. Was I bad somehow? Do you think that when I rematerialized I was born wrong?” Bill asked. 

Mabel shook her head “it’s normal to want that if you’ve never had it. No baby is born wrong or bad ever, they’re babies and don’t know any better. I think that you remember who you were the moment Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford found you. You’ll have to ask the other Bill I guess but I have a hunch that I’m right,” Mabel explained. 

“Plus no matter what you were in the past, we know what you’re like now. I learned my lesson that first day,” Dipper explained. 

“If I was human before then how did I not remember anything about being human,” Bill said. 

“That I can’t be sure about, it could be those suppressed memories another Bill was talking about. Or it could be that… maybe considering what kind of childhood you might have had you never learned that stuff,” Mabel said, her eyes watery. 

“If I ever see his mom, I’m gonna sock her in the teeth,” Dipper said and Bill smiled and pulled them both into a hug. 

“I really like you guys,” Bill said and Mabel returned the hug tightly and Dipper chuckled and did the same. 

“We like you too Bill, no, we  _ love  _ you too” Mabel corrected then kissed Bill cheek and Bill beamed at her then kissed cheek then after a slight pause kissed Dipper’s.

Bill felt warm now and was finally able to close his eyes to sleep and this time, for once he actually had a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, another shorter chapter, I'm kinda on a car trip right now so it's a bit harder for me to work on it.
> 
> But enjoy this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper looked over to Mabel who made reluctant eye contact. “What are we gonna tell mom and dad?” she asked, they had scheduled a meeting at night while Bill was asleep. In about a week, they would be leaving Gravity Falls until the summer.

“I am not leaving him with Grunkle Stan and Ford, we’ll come back to him in pieces,” Dipper said. 

“His heart will be in pieces too,” Mabel remarked bitterly “what about staying here?” she asked. 

“You know we can’t do that, we both have stuff we need to go back to. Bill is staying with us no matter what” Dipper said. 

“I’m with you bro, bro,” Mabel said, “we’ll call our parents tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, do you think Bill will be okay? I mean sometimes he gets overwhelmed by crowds and stuff” Dipper stared at his hands, clearing the grit under his fingernails. 

“We’ll help him through it,” Mabel said stubbornly and sighed “we have to talk to Bill too” she added. Dipper nodded, he then walked upstairs to go back to sleep. He hoped that Bill would be okay in their high school, he wasn’t even sure it was a good idea to bring him there. 

Bill was normal in the weirdness of Gravity Falls but would he be okay in a high school? He climbed into bed and shut his eyes. 

Waking up warm was a nice difference compared to the usual chilliness of the Mystery Shack’s early mornings and then he realized it was because he had a heat source. 

Dipper looked down at Bill who clung to him, arms wrapped around his chest and even his legs were on his own like an octopus’. Dipper blinked slowly when he realized Bill was trembling a bit and brought his hand to Bill’s forehead and brushed his hair back. 

He squinted and pressed his lips to his forehead and felt the heat through the action. “Fever… Mabel” he called and Bill shuffled in closer. 

“What?” Mabel popped up and smirked as she spotted Bill. 

“Not the time, Bill’s really hot,” Dipper said. 

“Thanks for sharing what I already knew, I mean just look at him-” 

“I mean that he has a fever” Dipper cut in, “he’s shaking” he added, pulling the covers around Bill tighter. 

“I’ll go get a wet rag,” Mabel said, Dipper shifted a little, Bill opened his eyes then. 

“I’m cold,” he said then tried to cling closer to Dipper. 

“I know, you’re sick so close your eyes” Bill closed them and lay back on the pillow. Mabel came in juggling medicine stuff, a thermometer, a tiny cooler, and large cup of ice water. 

“I bought some other stuff too, some red jello, ice cubes, and stuff are in the cooler. I’ll have to go out for fever medicine but here’s a thermometer” Mabel handed him it and set most of it down on the bedside table. 

Dipper swiped the thermometer across Bill's forehead while holding the button. He waited until he heard the beep and looked to see ‘100’ on the little screen. “He’s definitely got a fever,” he said showing Mabel. 

“About that, Dip, we never had Bill vaccinated for anything, did we?” Mabel asked. Dipper froze and paled a bit, he grabbed the wet cloth and laid it on Bill's forehead. 

“Oh no,” Dipper said, it was something that was so normal for them that it hadn’t occurred to them about Bill catching human illnesses. “You don’t think it’s the flu?” he asked, he paled looking down at Bill who was both flushed and pale. 

“We’ll keep an eye on it,” Mabel said with finality and Dipper nodded, sighing as he pushed Bill hair back. 

XX

_ Bill walked through the void that is the dreamscape, always looking in, never being there. Alone, he was so alone. “Please, can somebody hear me? Anyone?” he asked.  _

_ Ahead of him, he saw Bill and Mabel talking to each other and laughing. “Pinetree! Shooting Star!” they didn’t reply or even notice. They walked away from him, never even noticing he was there. “Dipper!” he called out, “no, don’t leave me alone!”  _

His own sob woke him up, tearing out of his throat as he sat up. His arms grew goosebumps and he shook, burying his face in his hands. 

“Bill?” Dipper was by his bed.

“Dipper,” Bill looked up from his hands to find the tall boy lingering, unsure. “What do you call those bad dreams?” he asked, taking Dipper’s hand. 

He wanted those useless but good human things called hugs. Dipper sat on the bed then and Bill launched forward to hug him. Dipper was warm and he felt better despite the fact of his tears were still running down his cheeks. 

He was really hot but he was shivering.

“Nightmares, do you want to tell me?” Dipper asked. 

“I was back in the dreamscape and nobody could hear me again. I saw you and Shooting Star but you couldn’t see me or hear me. I cried out but you couldn’t hear me” he replied. 

“I can hear you now, I can always hear you. I’m right here and Mabel’s in her room and we won’t leave you alone” Dipper said, now stroking his hair. 

Bill nodded “what is this? I’m warm but my body can’t stop shaking, I feel achy” he said. 

“You have a fever, your body is trying to fight off illness. You feel anything else?”

“My head hurts a lot” he replied.

“I’ll get you some medicine” Dipper handed him two pills “put one of those on your tongue then swallow water in one gulp,” he said. 

Bill managed to swallow them without choking “where’s Shooting Star?” he asked, letting Dipper blot a wet rag on his forehead. 

“She’ll be back soon, she went to get you some fever medicine and a humidifier. Are you hungry?” Dipper asked. Bill let Dipper unbutton his shirt and wipe the sweat that had coated him while he was asleep. Bill reddened a little when Dipper dried him with a dry towel. He put a t-shirt over him and Bill said nothing, letting Dipper do what he wanted. 

“Um....” Bill didn’t have much of an appetite which was weird, usually, he was really eager to eat when he got up. 

“I’ll bring you some chicken soup and you just eat as much as you can stomach, okay?” Dipper said and Bill nodded. 

“Why are you being so nice?” Bill asked then regretted it when Dipper’s face fell. “I mean why are you doing everything for me? I usually have to you know beg and stuff.”

Dipper chuckled a bit “right, this is what people do for each other when we’re sick.”

“Oh,” Bill said as Dipper left to go get him soup. People were still a mystery to him, being a person meant sickness, pain, but also that fuzzy warmness called love that seemed so connected to pain but didn’t carry the same ringing coldness. 

Bill breathed in, his heart constricted in a way that had nothing to do with his fever. He threw back the covers and put his feet on the floor. He stood up slowly, he felt a bit warm but not like he felt earlier. 

He held onto the railings, remembering the horror-filled look Dipper had on when he had fallen head first down the stairs once. He took the stairs slowly and made his way to the table when Dipper noticed him.

“Do you feel up to walking around so soon?” he asked. Bill didn’t know the answer to that one, he felt okay but still a little dizzy. He pulled out a chair and sat quickly. Dipper sighed then walked towards him “don’t get up if you’re dizzy” Dipper said. Bill pulled on Dipper’s button-up and Dipper stepped closer so he hugged his waist. 

“Okay” Bill agreed, Dipper was so warm and comfortable, his shirt smelled so nice. Dipper patted his head then slipped away to bring him a bowl of soup. He ate slowly, he didn’t have much of an appetite so he gave up halfway through. 

“Ready?” Dipper asked, Bill nodded and Dipper tugged him to stand. “Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?” 

Bill’s heart stuttered and he decided something then, advice that Mabel gave him once ‘it’s okay to be a bit ridiculous, pathetic even with people you care about.’ Bill shook his head and Dipper lifted him up and suddenly Bill’s head was against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I had to leave this hanging for a bit. Got busy with college assignments and things, hope you enjoy this latest chapter.


	11. Mi Corazon

“You have to leave Gravity Falls?” Bill asked, still buried under covers. His fever had gone down but the twins insisted he stay in bed until they were sure he was better.

“We have to go back to school, Bill” Dipper explained, Bill’s heart sank and he felt really tense.

“Yeah so that’s why we’re bringing you with us,” Mabel said and Bill’s brain stuttered and he relaxed again.

“Oh,” he said “but um, school is um, what is it exactly? I mean I know this, or well Demon Bill knows this but I seem to have blocked it out.”

“I feel that” Mabel deadpanned, “you learn stuff at school and do horrible essays and tests,” Mabel explained.

“Uh yeah, but it also kind of important for life later or well more or less depending on your job,” Dipper said “we really need to get you a dictionary or something,” he said.

“No need, we should get him a phone,” Mabel said and Dipper nodded. “So anyway, turns out Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford forged birth records and stuff to get you here in the first place. Good news because mom and dad totally bought the completely your memory and agreed to let you stay at our house” she explained excitedly.

“So you had to lie?” Bill asked he knew the kind of life he lived before must not have been very good for Demon Bill to keep it from him until he could handle it but he did not like the idea of lying.

His other self was a liar, he was manipulative and maybe his current self was too “do you know what a white lie is?” Dipper asked.

“White?” Bill asked.

“It’s a lie we tell for good, it’s not to lie a lot because it makes people not trust you but to lie in order to protect someone is good” Mabel brightened seeing where Dipper was going with this.

“So you want to protect me?” he asked.

“Well duh,” Mabel said, moving to sit on the bed “since we kinda realized how alone here you are (and that you have feelings and aren’t evil) we’ve wanted to protect you. Why do you think we keep our Grunkles away from you? Grunkle Stan and Ford have a hard time with forgiveness and sometimes that’s not easy” Mabel said.

Bill nodded, this was all foreign to him but somehow he understood it. He’d felt it himself when those boys at the lake hit Dipper and he bled, he wanted to tear them apart. That part scared him a little.

“So we get on a bus and leave?” he asked.

“Yup, but don’t worry, we’ll be back in the summer,” Dipper said.

“Okay,” Bill said.

XX

Saying goodbye was an odd thing, he didn’t know how to act so he just hugged Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, and Wendy who decided to come see them off before she left herself. He sat between Dipper and Mabel on the bus and eventually Mabel fell asleep on him so he leaned against Dipper.

_“Hey there,” Bill was in a room with a crib, a man with dark hair and brown eyes watch a baby in a crib._

_“Ah” the baby held up his hands and the man chuckled and picked him up._

_“Oh I know, you just always want attention don’t you? Mi corazón?” the man’s large hands cradled the baby close to him, a soft smile on his lips. Bill realized then that the baby was him. He could recognize his eyes, the same whiskey color._

_“Pa!” his baby self-giggled, smiling widely and Bill looked to the man. He was handsome with his tan skin, tall and lean with a narrow jaw. He was very like how Bill looked now if he were a little bit lighter complected and if Bill had a sharper jawline._

_The way this man looked at him was like he would never let him go, the man chuckled “that’s right, Pa” he said._

“Welcome to California,” Dipper said into his ear and he opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times to look out the window. They were passing rows of houses and other buildings, this was a lot bigger than Gravity Falls.

“I think I dreamt about my father,” he said softly as he watched out the window.

“You did?” Dipper asked and Bill nodded explaining what he saw in his dream. “Mi corazón?" he asked after he’d finished.

“My heart” Bill translated and Dipper looked surprised.

“Bill, do you think you can speak Spanish?” he asked.

“I don’t know, but if my father treated me so well like that then what happened to him?” Bill asked, Dipper shook his head and pulled him close to him. Bill sighed and leaned into him, waiting patiently while the bus drove and within the next couple of minutes it stopped.

Bill tapped Mabel on the shoulder and she opened her eyes “wah…”

“We’re here,” Dipper said and she rubbed her eyes and grabbed her backpack under the seat. They filed out of the bus and Mabel parted from them to hug a woman with a short bob of brown hair. Bill hovered behind Dipper as they walked forward toward her.

“Hey mom” Dipper greeted, bending down to hug her as well, she was a petite woman with a face a lot like Mabel and Dipper’s. Bill fidgeted with his own bag, the only grown-ups he knew were Stan and Ford.

“Come here, honey, I’m a hugger,” she said holding out her arms and Bill complied with her request the nervous breath rushing out of him. “Bill, right?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said after she let go and stepped back.

“Great, you like Mexican food?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he said, frowning.

“Well let’s go find out” she smiled “I’m Emily Pines, you can call me Emily.”

Bill nodded and she led the way to the car “so is dad gonna meet us?” Mabel asked.

“Your dad had a meeting that ended just as you were going here so yes, he’s probably getting us a table. We’re going Escondidos” she said as they walked through a parking lot then stopped at a blue van.

“Yes,” Dipper grinned.

“You must be starved too” she laughed throwing open the truck of the van and they put their suitcases into it then they climbed in and drove off. Bill kept quiet as Mabel talked about something over the summer.

“Hey, it’s ok, just think of mom as an older, calmer Mable,” Dipper whispered and Bill flushed, he nodded in understanding. Emily was as nice as Mable and she laughed along with some of the jokes they told as they pulled into the restaurants parking lot.

Bill was last to get out of the car as a man around Dipper’s height hugged Mable and then Dipper. The man had curly blonde hair similar to Bill’s “Hi Bill, it’s nice to finally meet you, I’m Evan” he said after seeing his children.

Bill nodded “it’s uh nice to meet you, too, thank you for letting me stay with you,” he said.

“Mabel and Mason have become really close to you, it’s not fair to leave you alone and we do have an extra room,” Emily said.

Bill turned to Dipper who smiled sheepishly “Dipper’s a nickname” he explained.

“Like Pine Tree?” Bill asked.

“Right” he agreed, they filed into the restaurant and got their table. Bill looked on curiously as the waitress set down chips, salsa and what looked like cheese on their table.

Bill watched Mabel grab a chip then duck it into the cheese then followed, assuming it was ok. He kept eating the chips, trying it with salsa too as Mabel and Dipper spoke.

“Bill, don’t eat too much, we still have dinner to order” Dipper finally said and Bill nodded, slouching a little in his seat. They had been so good. He looked at the menu and tried to decide what he wanted but it all looked good.

“You want to split with me? It’s always too much for me to eat by myself” Mabel asked and Bill nodded “steak fajitas then” she said closing her menu.

“Bill, we explained the situation at Mabel and Dipper’s school so you can attend. We just need you to take a pretest to the school so they can place you in your classes,” Evan explained.

“What’s the test?” Bill asked.

“Just English questions, math, basic things. They need to know if you know special tutoring” Emily said.

“I don’t even know if I can even do the math,” Bill said.

“We know that. It’s alright. Do your best and we’ll all do our best to help you” Evan said and Bill knew then that Dipper definitely took after him. That patient softness in his voice, the way his brows drew down a little. Bill nodded and they turned when their waitress came back to take their order.

Their dinner came out all at once with two men carrying the large trays, one man spoke to the other man “Pon el otro sobre la mesa. Sólo tenemos dos manos para este. ” Bill’s eyes widened as his brain interpreted "Set that on the other table. We only have two hands for these."

“Bill?” Dipper asked.

“I think I can speak Spanish,” Bill said, “or I understand it anyway.”

“How wouldn’t you know if you spoke Spanish or not?” one of the men asked.

“Head injury, don’t remember where I came from but I understood what you said,” Bill said.

“Te ves como si pudieras ser pero luego podrás no ser,” the other man said (You do look like you could be but then you could not be)

“¿Hay diferentes tipos de español? ” Bill asked and covered his mouth, he'd spoken spanish. (Are there different types of Spanish?

“Castellano, definitivamente no hablas español regular.” one said. (Castellano, you’re definitely not speaking regular Spanish)

“Bill?” Mabel asked waiting “what are you saying?” she asked.

“Something about Castellano and not being Mexican,” Bill said "my accent is different than theirs."

“I wish you luck,” one of the men said after the other set their food down.

They were quiet for a tick before Emily chuckled “now that was a whirlwind, Bill have you never heard Spanish spoken before to you in Oregon?” she asked.

“Soos went on Vacation with his fiance” Mabel shrugged “if he was around and his grandmother was maybe he would have but Gravity Falls is so small.”

Evan chuckled “figures that it would here in California that you’d figure that out. Castellano is a type of Spanish spoken in Spain primarily.” Bill let that revelation sink in and ate his dinner that he split with Mabel finding it was his new favorite food. Especially the corn tortillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, finals was a doozy on account of crazy weather speeding everything up and making it difficult.  
> CHAPTER NOTES:
> 
>  
> 
> So the first thing about this chapter is about Mabel and Dipper's parents. You can tell a lot about parents from their children. Mabel and Dipper have problems sure but the usual kind that come from self-doubt and bullying from other kids. I'm not a fan of abusive parents that some people have written about them. After all, someone had to nurture Mabel's creativity and Dipper's curiosity. I'm not saying their perfect parents either but I truly don't think they would be bad parents either especially looking at a standpoint of Stan and Ford's parents (their sister would be Mabel and Dipper's mother who I call Emily; I don't think she would want as harsh an environment as that).
> 
> Someone was nice enough to translate some things for me so I really thank Princesa. Please don't be too harsh on my ignorance of the language. Feel free to correct me if I get something wrong. I should probably put emphasis that I am aware that Castellano is still Spanish but because of the accent and some other things, it's different. It also emphasizes where Bill is actually from, a hint if you will. Take a guess where he's from.
> 
> Extra note, thank you for explaining things that might be taken the wrong way and hopefully, this helps. When Bill is talking about regular Spanish he's talking about the server's opinion, in the same way, American's think of English. Americans (speaking generally not targeting anyone) think regular English is the Central American Accent. When if one accent could be considered a starting point it would be the English accent. That said, I don't think of the Mexican accent, Spanish etc. etc. as a standard anything and I don't intend to offend anyone so sorry if I did. 
> 
> If you stuck around for the notes, good for you and feel free to leave a review.


	12. High School

_ Bill drifted in the mindscape, he was on his back. It was like he was in a pool, allowing the current to rock him back and forth. He took a deep breath in, his chest expanding “Bill” he whispered out. The water rippled and Bill appeared above him. _

_ “Hey other me, have fun with your memory? That’s your Papi. He look familiar?” Tri Bill asked.  _

_ “He looks like me, what is this anyway?” Bill asked, referencing to the pool he was in.  _

_ “Sea of memories or a little pool anyway, it’s something your brain made up because hundreds and thousands of neurons are too complicated an image. Pft humans are so stupid” Tri Bill said, flopping into an inner tube.  _

_ “Why am I here?” Bill asked.  _

_ “You know the answer to that one” Tri Bill said, his eye narrowing. _

_ “My mother?” Bill asked “I don’t know if I want to see, if I know all of my past will I still be the same Bill?” he asked.  _

_ “Now that is the question. See your body is your own and we are reincarnations of me. But if you remember everything you will no longer be Bill because Bill isn’t our real name. You don’t remember because you don’t want to. It’s a choice, see?” Tri Bill was serious for once.  _

_ “A choice?” Bill asked.  _

_ “A choice to be who your body is or a choice to be who we are. Bill is a vicious demon who became human, Bill is naive, Bill is in love Dipper. But M-” _

_ “Stop!” Bill screamed, he didn’t want to know his real name yet.  _

_ “He’s abandoned, he’s an orphan, he’s terrified, he gave up!” Tri Bill eyes turned red “Bill is M-” _

_ “No, no, no!” _

“BILL!” he opened his eyes to find Dipper there, his eyes wild. Bill covered his face “hey, it’s okay, it’s a dream. A dream” Dipper leaned to pull him up and Bill felt Dipper’s hands on his shoulder like they were hot coals. 

Bill lowered his hands and leaned his head against Dipper's chest, he didn’t say anything. “Sorry, did I wake you?” he asked. 

“Not really, I was already awake, it’s 6:00 am Bill, we have to get ready for school,” Dipper said.

“You mean I don’t get to go back to bed?” Bill groaned and Dipper chuckled.

“Sorry, I’ll let you get dressed now, see you downstairs,” Dipper said, standing in his boxers and t-shirt then left Bill’s room. Bill sighed and dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and his yellow triangles hoodie. He left his room and walked into the bathroom where Mabel was. 

She was dusting her cheeks with a brush with pink powder, he went to the sink and splashed water on his face to wake himself up more. She smiled fondly at him after he wiped his face “your hairs a mess,” she mentioned, running her hands through it. She and Dipper were both tactile with him; he’d noticed that they always made sure to hug, kiss, or just touch him in some way in the mornings. 

He liked it though so he never mentioned it. “I’ll brush it” he said reaching for a comb which he took from him.

“Let me do it, Dipper’s hair doesn’t need much maintenance so I don’t get to do his. I didn’t have you get a haircut for you to not style it” she said. 

He’d gotten his haircut based on Mabel suggestions which he liked how it looked. Mabel called it a layered haircut with slightly longer bangs or something of that wording. He hands through the short layers which defied gravity. He let Mabel brush it then she offered him a jar of white cream. 

“Scoop a little out and then rub your hands together and run it through your hair. Tousle it as much as possible” Mabel ordered and he did as she said. After he was done she fixed in certain places so it was out of his eyes. “And voila,” she said, he looked in the mirror again and shrugged. 

He didn’t really care all that much about his hair so he shrugged then he picked up his toothbrush and brushed his teeth while Mabel spent a long time braiding her hair then fixing her bangs. “You’re taking a while,” he mentioned once he was done. 

“It’s the first day of school, I have to look amazing,” she said. 

“Why?” he asked. 

“Well partly because I want to look great but also because what if there are new boys around. Or girls that I can meet!” she asked.

“Okay, have fun then, I’ll see downstairs,” he said.

“Ok,” she said. 

He walked downstairs to find Dipper buttering some toast, he hesitated for a moment before he hugged him. “Morning Dipper,” he said. 

Dipper smiled and set down the toast and his knife then returned his hug. “Good morning, I see Mabel did your hair,” he said.

“Yeah, insisted really,” he said. 

“Yeah, my hair is untameable so whatever she tries never works,” Dipper said, releasing Bill to finish butter the toast then he shook some sugar and cinnamon on it. “Here,” he handed the plate of toast to Bill and got out another plate for toast that had just popped up. 

“Thanks,” Bill said going to sit down “are you your parents at work?” he asked. 

“Yeah they get up at 5:00 am every day so they don’t have time to send us of,f” Dipper said. Bill nodded then bit into the cinnamon toast. 

A few minutes later, Mabel came down fully dressed in a t-shirt dress that went to her knees. The pattern on the dress was full of shooting stars, he grinned at it. “I love that dress, Shooting star,” he said. 

“Aw, you’re sweet,” Mabel said, kissing his cheek. 

They left with their backpacks for the bus stop “good morning Jim,” Mabel greeted their bus driver.

“Morning Mabel, Dipper,” he greeted then looked to Bill who showed him his student ID he’d gotten done. “Nice to meet you, Bill” he greeted. 

Bill nodded “nice to meet you, s-sir,” he said then followed Dipper and Mabel. 

“You sit with Dipper,” Mabel said and Bill wedged into the seat next to Dipper. Once their bus stopped at a lot of places, the bus stopped at the high school and everyone filled out. 

“Mabel, oh my gosh!” a girl’s voice shouted as soon as they stepped off and Mabel stepped forward to hug her. She was short with blonde hair like pacifica except her hair was short. 

Bill stood next to Dipper as Mabel was greeted by lots of different people. “C’mon Bill, let’s go find my friends. I’ll bet they’ll like you” Dipper said and Bill nodded. He was feeling a little like at the mall, a little overwhelmed by how many people they were. 

Dipper led him to a classroom “hey” Dipper said as soon as he entered and Bill followed as a group of people looked up. 

“Hey Dipper,” one guy with rectangular glasses and a cargo pants said. “Who’s that with you?” he asked. 

“This is Bill, he lives with my family from now on,” Dipper said. 

“Hey,” Bill said. 

“Great, another good looking one, are you trying to make us look bad Dipper?” a short boy with blue eyes and red hair said.

“I’m good looking?” Bill asked looking to Dipper to confirm and the rectangle glasses laughed.

“I like him, he’s funny” he mentioned “I’m Max,” he added.

“That’s good but he’s not joking, he’s got some amnesia,” Dipper said “yes Bill, you are considered good looking by lots of standards but it’s hard to say.”

“Amnesia? Whoa, thought that only happened in movies. And what Dipper actually means is that he thinks your hot, definitely. I’m Damien, by the way” the shorter boy said. 

Dipper and Bill flushed “hi,” Bill said after a moment of reflection before not to reflect. 

“So how was summer in middle of nowheresville?” Damien asked, sitting at a desk. 

“Uh, great,” Dipper said setting his own back pack down and sitting, Bill found a chair too. Max squinted. 

“I don’t know if I believe you, why do you and your sis go back there every summer? Isn’t it boring?” Max said. 

“Believe it or not, it’s actually not boring, maybe for someone who can’t disengage their computer cord from their brain wouldn’t get it but it’s nice to live out of civilization for a bit,” Dipper shrugged. 

“So where on a map would this Gravity Falls be?” Max showed them his lap top and Dipper pointed to where it is. 

“There’s a few places in America that have unique electromagnetic currents but the weirdest of all is a triangle shaped current located right in the area you pointed to Dipper,” Max said. 

“So it’s like the Bermuda Triangle except on land?” Damien suggested, pointing with his pencil. 

“Okay, so I’ll admit it’s pretty weird but my uncle’s shack is pretty much the usual scam,” Dipper said.

“What do you think, Bill?” Damien asked.

Bill reddened “um, well, it is uh unique,” he said, his entrance into this universe is really what caused that odd current, he was sure of that at least. 

“See any ghosts or paranormal activity, Dipper?” Damien grinned jokingly. 

“No ghosts, could of sworn I saw a lake monster though” Dipper laughed “well, I gotta take Bill to the front for his schedule and locker combo so I’ll see you guys later,” he said. 

“Seeya,” Max said, Damien waved as they walked out. 

Bill was on his own as soon as he found his first classroom, surprisingly he did well enough on his tests that he was able to enter the same grade as Dipper and Mabel. He sat at a desk with his journal, book, and his new cell phone which he had only somewhat figured out to use. 

He looked around finding that the few people in the classroom were on their phones or talking with the person they walked in with. Bill bit the inside of his lip, he felt so awkward without Dipper and Mabel at his side. He knew he couldn’t talk about magic or the weird things in Gravity Falls but they also told him to try to make friends, how was he supposed to do that?

He looked up occasionally as people walked in and then more when the bell rang and the teacher walked in too. He had sat in the middle since Dipper said it was a safe bet, whatever he meant. 

“Good morning guys, sorry you have the misfortune to learn about math first thing in the morning but what can you do?” their teacher, Mr. Cravis according to his schedule, said. Some students chuckled “lucky it’s just syllabis today, but first thing is we have a new student, I won’t ask you to get up but this blonde one in the middle is Bill Cipher” Mr. Cravis said.

People turned in the seats to look at him, he flushed silently and he nodded. The teacher talked about requirements and home stuff that was on their sheet of paper. It went fairly quickly “hey,” as soon as class ended a girl spoke up to him.  He turned to look at her “you’re not wearing color contacts, are you?” she asked, she was really tall in shorts and a t-shirt that proclaimed “I speak fluent sarcasm.” 

“What are those?” he asked and she laughed. 

“Ok then, I’m gonna go out on a limb and say their your natural color. Your eyes are super pretty, like gold” she said. 

“Thanks, Mabel thinks so too,” he said. 

“Mabel Pines?” she said, he nodded walking and she walked with him. “She was in my Chemistry class last year, she’s so nice, did you know she’s Class President now?” she asked.

“No, she didn’t mention that,” Bill said. 

“How do you know Mabel if you’re new?” she asked. 

“I live with her and Dipper now,” he said, was that ok to say. 

“Oh I see” he could tell she wanted more information but didn’t say. 

“Well, what class are you going to next?” she asked. 

“Um, US History,” he said. 

“Which classroom?” she asked 

“203” he read from his sheet. 

“Great, I have class in 201 so I can walk with you, I’m Cameron,” she said. 

“Nice to meet you,” Bill said because that’s what Mabel taught him to say when people introduced themselves. 

“Likewise, so are you an exchange student or something?” she asked. 

“Um kind of, it’s complicated,” he said, he really wished he had Mabel or Dipper to explain things.

“Alright, I won’t pry too much,” Cameron said “well, here you are, seeya around Bill,” she said casually. He waved as she walked away and went into his next class. 

“Bill” he turned his head to see Dipper sitting one row down from the front, he walked to him and sat in the seat next to him. 

“You have a class with me?” he said. 

“Yup, how did your first class go?” Dipper asked, Bill shrugged and said his teacher seemed nice. Another syllabus lesson and Dipper walked out with him.

“Hi Dipper” some people walked by and Dipper smiled or waved occasionally.

“You seem popular” Bill commented.

“Not really, everyone just knows me cause of Mabel, Mabel’s the real popular one,” Dipper said. 

“Because she’s student council president,” Bill said. 

“Right. Did she tell you?” Dipper asked. 

“I spoke to a girl in my last class, she told me” Bill explained.

“That’s nice, so I forget to mention earlier but I’m helping Mabel with a student council thing during lunch. You can join us but I think you really should try going to the cafeteria, try making some friends” Dipper said. 

“I can just go to the cafeteria,” Bill said. 

“Great,” Dipper said smiling, Bill flushed. 

After that class, Dipper headed off to find Mabel and Bill walked to the cafeteria, his packed lunch in his hand after digging it out of his locker. He hadn’t really met that many people so how was he supposed to make friends? Sit with strangers?

Some students looked over their shoulders him “you’re blocking the way” Bill turned to find a tall boy with dark hair standing behind him. He had a nice build, sort of the like Dipper did and he was good looking.

“Sorry” Bill said moving. 

“So your Mabel Pine’s new project, huh?” the kid said with a smile that didn’t look friendly like it was supposed to. 

“Project?” Bill asked, facing him with a blank look. 

“She rescues the rejects, the freaks, as if her brother Dipper wasn’t bad enough,” he said. 

Bill figured that meant he was being called a freak but he didn’t see the problem there. He tried to remember what Mabel said about people being mean like this. 

_ “If you meet a bully just remember that their probably being mean because they’ve been hurt by someone else. Kill them with kindness, it’s like that quote “an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.” _

Bill didn’t understand the quote but he did get her effect, he tried to think how maybe this guy had been hurt. Maybe he wanted to be paid attention to? “You want to sit with me?” he asked after thinking for a minute. The kid’s mouth fell open. 

“I just insulted you, don’t you get that?” the kid said, Bill thought he resembled a kitten Dipper had picked up to take to a vet once. Hissing and scratching, thinking it was protecting itself because it was injured. 

“I’ve been called worse things than a freak, besides I am kind of freak or weird or whatever. So?” Bill asked holding up his lunch. 

“I…” the guy stiffened when he noticed people watching him. His face flushed a bit and the cute freckles all over his cheeks stood out “no, eat by yourself” he snapped then walked away. Bill was a little hurt but he brushed it off, he wouldn’t give up. Somehow he felt like he could relate to him, this kid probably felt lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while but I was thinking how to write a chapter like this for a while. Thinking about Dipper and Mabel would fit in at High School. Dipper really could care less about looking like a nerd after everything that happened to them a while ago so I imagine he likes to talk to the nerds more but gets sucked into Mabel's crowd a lot. Mabel, of course, is popular because she's nice and super friendly. Great for a good Student Council President. 
> 
> Next is Nick, that's the name for the kid Bill talked to at the very end. I needed a bully and I needed a friend that didn't have a history with Bill so they kind of combined unexpectedly. At first, I was gonna be like Bill was bothered by the bully but I'm sorry, I just hate writing bullies like that because that's not how high school works. The real bullies are sneakier which we'll get a taste of later but you will be seeing Nick very soon and I hope you guys come to like him.
> 
> Happy Holidays and a review would be appreciated!
> 
> One more thing, I am starting a pinterest page for some of the fanart that has been acquired from this fic and possibly for future fics so contact me to place your art on this page. I have also sent in my own amateur work on it so if anyone's curious about what I envision Nick or my other characters looking like go to this page.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/Noneyouveseen/my-fanfictions/
> 
> Sorry, looks like the link didn't go as I planned, the collection is called My Fanfictions and the user is Erin or Noneyouveseen


	13. Vollyball

“Hey, that was the coolest” Bill turned to see Cameron standing “you want to sit at my table?” she asked. Bill shrugged and nodded, “so like were you serious about asking Nick to sit with you?” she asked. 

Bill sat across from her once she picked a table “yeah, so his name is Nick?” he asked. 

“Nick Mathias,” she nodded “you’re probably better off not talking to him though, he’s bad but his brother went here before and he was worse. He went to jail for the beating the crap out of a kid from here” she said. 

“Hm” if his brother was so bad then maybe that’s why Nick is so bitter and if people knew about his brother and by that logic avoided him too then that explained a lot. “He wasn’t threatening me or anything and I’ll find out for myself if I should talk to him or not,” he said. 

Cameron’s expression soured “alright, fine, just giving you advice,” she said, a little bitter. He wasn’t sure he liked her much. 

The rest of school seemed to fly by and when Bill met Mabel and Dipper after school they put a bunch of paper in his hands. “So, we thought you might wanna do a club or something. Look through these and see if anything sounds interesting but you’ve only got a few minutes for some of them” Mabel said. 

Bill sorted through the papers, Track and Field, Cross Country, Football, Physics club, Spanish club, Student Council, Volleyball” he recalled watching the sport on tv with Dipper once. “What about this?” he held up the flier. 

“That you need to try out for but sure, we have boys volleyball team. You need to run lots and jump but you’re athletic naturally so you shouldn’t have any issues” Mabel said. 

“When are the tryouts?” Bill asked. 

“Today but let’s go talk to the couch, I’ll explain your new and a beginner. You won’t make Varsity or anything yet but it’ll be fun” Mabel said excitedly. 

“You never said you were interested” Dipper mentioned walking with them as they headed to the gym. 

“It looked like fun but I figured Gravity Falls was too small to have team sports,” Bill said. 

“True,” Mabel shrugged “hey Coach Evans!” she called, walking into the huge gym.

A woman with red hair in a ponytail turned “Hello Mabel, come to try out finally for Cheerleading? You’re the best unofficial Cheerleader we’ve ever had” she said. 

“Nah, I’m too busy with student council, besides this year’s team is better than ever. I came because my friend Bill wants to try out for boys Volleyball. He’s new so I thought maybe you could talk to Mr. Grey?” Mabel asked.

“Sure, this year there aren’t too many boys trying out so he’ll make some room for him,” Coach Evans nodded. 

“Thanks a bunch, well Dipper’s got to get to his own club and I’ve got a start of the year stuff to work on, see you,” Mabel said then turned to hug Bill tightly “we’ll pick you up here so wait until we’re done ok?” she asked. 

“Okay” he agreed, she then took off and Dipper waved before leaving with her. 

“Go to the locker room and put on some gym clothes and tennis shoes first, okay?” Coach Evans said. 

He nodded, Mabel had made sure he packed that kind of stuff in his bag. Once he was dressed in shorts, a t-shirt, and shoes he headed out. She introduced him to Mr. Grey or Coach Grey as Evans called him. The man was tall with blonde hair, he was younger than most of the teachers he’d met. 

“Bill Cipher, got it since you’re a beginner just do what you can. I’ve decided to put you where I need you then” he said kindly. Bill smiled and nodded.  The “Try-outs” began with something called “Suicides” which he admitted were brutal but he’d been running with Dipper in the morning a lot that summer so he wasn’t completely dead. Next, they had to pass a volleyball back and forth with an assigned partner. 

“Relax, just watch how I do it and you’ll be fine. Make sure to bend your knees” his partner, this tall kid named Louis, explained. After the first couple of times, he got the hang of it and was able to keep with it. 

He lost track of the time after that since they did running, jumping, and other things to test their skill. At the end, Bill and every other person who tried out were gasping for air “well-done everyone, I’ll announce everyone who made Varsity first, then JV, anyone’s who wasn’t called I’m sorry but if you can, try again next time.”

Bill felt nervous then, he hugged his knees waiting to see if his name was called “for Junior Varsity...Bill Cipher…” he perked, feeling relieved but also felt a little bad at the end when some people looked disappointed. 

“Nice job, if you keep doing well in JV, they’ll bump you up to Varsity in no time,” Louis said. He was on the Varsity team “I play as a Setter by the way, what do you think you want to do?” he asked. 

“Not sure, Spiker?” Bill shrugged, he wasn’t sure what he was good at yet.

“Good luck then, let me know if you want some pointers,” Louis said.

“Sure” Bill agreed. 

“Hey Bill” he turned to find Coach Grey walking to him, he faced him “so you’ve never played an actual game, right?” he asked. 

“No but I understand the rules,” he said. 

“Yeah, your lucky Louis was able to get you pointers. The first JV game is in a week, we’ll see how you practice but I don’t think I want to throw you into a game yet. If I don’t think you’re ready, I might put you on the bench” he explained. 

“Okay” Bill nodded, though he’d like to really play, there was no helping it if he didn’t exactly know how to play perfectly. 

“Anyway,  I put you on JV because you've got great stamina, I’d like you to start running more. Can you jump?” he asked seriously. 

“Never really tried” he shrugged. 

“Tomorrow, we’re testing that, would you be up to running early in the mornings alongside your afternoon practices?” he asked. 

“Will I get to play if I do?” Bill asked. 

Coach Grey chuckled “I like you, kid, if you gain enough skill and speed then I’ll put in the game but you’ve gotta prove your serious. Here” he handed him a piece of paper “that’s the same regiment that my Varsity team is on, if you can keep up I can do a whole lot more than just put you in a JV game,” he said. 

“Yes sir” Bill grinned, he went into the locker rooms and took a shower and dressed in the clothes he came to school in before walking into the gym. Dipper and Mabel stood when they saw him come out.

“How did it go?” Mabel asked, bursting with excitement. 

“I’m on JV,” Bill said and Mabel hugged him. 

“Great, Bill, aren’t you glad Dipper dragged you on his runs now?” she asked.

Dipper nodded “you whined about it until the 20th time I took you and now who’s benefiting?” he grinned and Bill hugged tightly, catching him by surprise “alright, I’m glad” Dipper ran a hand through his hair and Bill angled his head down so that his blush wouldn’t show. 

“Um uh, the coach said that he wants me to run twice a day now,” he added. 

“Ugh, count me out but I’ll bet Dipper will run in the morning with you,” Mabel said. 

Bill looked up and Dipper frowned “yeah, okay, I guess it doesn’t matter about the time so much but your the one who has to drag me out of bed,” he said. 

“Deal” Bill grinned.

“So meet anyone?” Dipper asked as they walked to the doors, headed for the school’s lot where the twin’s mom would pick them up. 

“Kind of but I don’t think he likes me very much,” Bill said and explained his encounter with Nick.

“Yeah, I get the impression he doesn’t really like anyone,” Mabel said after he explained. 

“I don’t know,” Bill said but didn’t continue his thoughts. He paused when he saw Nick standing on the curb with a guitar case slung on his back. Nick seemed to almost sense his stares because he turned, Bill smiled and waved. Nick scowled and looked away. 

“Why are you so intrigued anyway?” Dipper asked. 

“I think he’s lonely like I was,” Bill said.

“If you feel like he might hurt you, let me know,” Dipper added and Bill nodded though he had a feeling Nick was all bark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly got on a roll, inspiration hits in odd ways, I couldn't get it out of my head about Bill playing volleyball. I suddenly got Haikyu thoughts if anyone knows what I mean. The next chapter should be really fun for you guys, it's Dipper POV.


	14. Chapter 14

Dipper was probably the fittest nerd in his high school, most of his friends didn’t run or do sports like he did. He’d started running every day except Sundays for short increments as a result of a doctors appointment where he was on the chubby side of the average BMI for his age.

It was after that he noticed a few eating habits and extra flab. He hated that. Dipper admitted he was a perfectionist in a lot of ways and his body was no exception so he started running as a way to keep active. He grew a little so the flab went away and never came back.

So he was, by no stretch of the imagination, a slouch and Mabel wasn’t either as she did yoga in the afternoons or dance. However, after two weeks of Bill running with him and doing volleyball practice, Bill could run circles around him.

Bill was skinny when he first came to them in Gravity Falls, painfully so that he and Mabel planned so many snack times that he felt like running extra hard each morning. That morning, the full extent of Bill’s changes hit him like a lightning bolt.

Dipper had taken Bill on their morning run on a typical Wednesday and after he showered and dressed he came down for breakfast. Bill came into the kitchen in jeans a slim fitting hoodie, Dipper choked on his water.

He coughed “are those Mabel’s jeans?” he asked, Bill was indeed wearing her jeans that she’d sewn a patchwork red diamond on one knee.

“Yeah, my jeans don’t fit that well anymore,” Bill said.

“Why not?” Dipper asked hesitantly.

“My thighs are bigger,” Bill said, Dipper nodded then Bill turned around to make himself breakfast.

_ Oh. My. Fucking. God. I’m so dead, what the hell? _

Dipper swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry because Bill’s thighs were perfection and he didn’t get why he didn’t notice earlier. It was easy to pretend Bill was just like his little brother or something especially since he was so cute. But damn when he noticed things about his body he felt like such a pervert.

Mabel walked in with her hair in a ponytail, leggings, and blouse while he staring at Bill. She smirked “I almost choked on my water, Mabel, are you trying to kill me?” he hissed.

“If I were, he’d be wearing leggings,” she said with mock innocence.

On top of that, he was getting so much more sun so his skin even out into a perfect tan that made his skin look absolutely delectable. “I can’t do this,” he said. Mabel sat next to Bill on the bus because he swore if his own thighs made contact with Bill’s he would lose it.

XXX

School was business as usual for the most part, they sat with Bill at lunch. Over the past two weeks, they found Bill was kind of a natural at making friends. The extra boost from Mabel’s own popularity made him noticed and then liked because of his bubbly personality.

Bill was also surprisingly excellent at math so Dipper didn’t particularly have to tutor him in anything and to be honest, Dipper didn’t really know what to do with himself. He had gotten so used to Bill needing him like a pseudo mother and yes, Bill occasionally had nightmares or memories but now he didn’t need answers to questions much anymore.

Bill was focused on school and volleyball plus he was still trying his hardest to be friends with that Nick which he didn’t get but supported. “I think you just can’t take it that he’s so darn cute and no longer clings to you” Mabel mentioned as they watched Bill finish his practice.

Bill was getting good at volleyball at an astonishing rate, it became clear that his coach was grooming him to spike once he’d shown above average jumping ability. He was getting good at receiving too, his teammates like him as well.

“Well I’m glad he’s independent or whatever,” Dipper said, he felt like he and Bill didn’t talk as much anymore.

“Dipper, if you want Bill to pay more attention to you just ask him. Either that or just kiss him” Mabel said.

Dipper’s flushed “I don’t know if he understands people enough for me to date him,” he said.

Mabel rolled her eyes “that would have worked a month ago but not anymore Dipdop, you like him, deal with it” she said.

“Deal with what?” they both flailed expecting Bill but froze when saw who it actually was. A teen boy their age stood to the side with white hair, styled with gel with several loose strands.

“Gideon?” Dipper asked, they honestly hadn’t seen Gideon since last summer. Last they had heard, Gideon had been put on probation and moved out of Gravity Falls. Gideon couldn’t have looked more different than his 12-year-old self if he tried, he was tall and in great shape.

Lil Gideon was no longer little nor was he cute, puberty had somehow served him well. “Correct, how are you Pines?” he asked, polite but without his typical accent.

“Good... but what you doing here,” Mabel asked.

“And what happened?” Dipper asked, never had he been so regretful of his sexual preferences because he was sort of was, well, attracted to him.

“Puberty, I see it has served you both as well” Gideon raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Sure, yeah, Dipper’s hot now. Great, moving on. Why are you here?” Mabel asked skeptically, she never particularly got over her dislike of Gideon.

“I heard about the fate of Bill Cipher and I admit I was curious. Where is he?” Gideon said, sitting on the bench. Dipper narrowed his eyes, Gideon looked a little odd to him wearing normal teenager clothes like jeans and a t-shirt.

“If you plan on revenge or something stupid, back off, Bill is mine,” Dipper said and Mabel gave him a look of surprise.

“Bit possessive, Dipper, don’t you think?” she asked.

“I wasn’t planning on it, curiosity also wasn’t my only reason,” Gideon said “how sure are you that Bill is completely on your side now?” he asked.

Mabel and Dipper frowned at him “a hundred percent, you haven’t known Bill like we do, he’s good now” Dipper said.

Gideon nodded “okay, I believe you, according to Pacifica, there have been some weird gravity pulses going on after Bill left the falls. Like the things that went on before Bill surfaced during well… during that time” he explained.

“What?” Dipper asked.

“I honestly have no idea what that’s happening again but I figured I should let you know so I did,” Gideon explained. He paused when Bill was walking to them, had they really been busy for that long? “This is him?” he whispered to Dipper who nodded.

“You’re that kid,” Bill said, eyes wide and he shrunk back into Dipper’s side. It seemed to be a pattern, anyone from Gravity Falls he reacted like this because he was never sure who’d react like their Grunkles did.

“Gideon Gleeful, at your service” a bit of his accent slipped out as he put a hand on his hip and took a good long look at Bill “he’s a lot...cuter than I would have expected” Gideon mentioned.

Bill cocked his head “um, thank you?” he said, Dipper glanced at the red collecting on Bill’s cheeks.

“Didn’t peg you to like boys” Dipper mentioned.

“Look who’s talking, you’re such a guy that it makes other guys uncomfortable,” Gideon said.

“I don’t know what that means” Dipper admitted, Mabel giggled then took Bill from to hug him tightly. Bill looked extremely confused but went along with the hug.

“He’s saying you’re manly without trying and anyone who isn’t secure with their own sexuality like to puff out their chests around you” Mabel said, petting Bill’s hair, Bill looked completely content with this course of events.

“So um, what are you doing here in the first place?” Bill asked.

“I transferred here, my dad had a business opportunity here so I requested this high school,” Gideon said, huh maybe he did possess enough tact to not tell Bill outright about the stuff. They would have to find a right time to explain things to Bill.

He tended to get stressed about his powers and past easily.

“Ugh, seriously?” Mabel asked Gideon smiled pleasantly aka the way Mabel hates.

“Not to worry, Mabel dear, I am no longer after you,” he said.

Mabel hadn’t let go of Bill at all “don’t go after Bill either, Bill is ours” she said.

“I figured as much, however, I am interested in Bill’s knowledge and abilities that have survived his transition. Do you mind if I pick your brain sometime?” he addressed Bill who shrugged then nodded.

Oh boy, this just gets better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I give you guys two chapters? Yes. Why? Because I love you guys. Some comments might be nice. Happy New Year! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the appearance of Gideon, cause I found something online through this site and basically I suddenly wanted Gideon in my story. 
> 
> http://www.gramunion.com/tanosan96.tumblr.com/155684671432
> 
> Also, the pinterest page I made is called My Fanfictions and the user, me, is Noneyouveseen.


	15. Chapter 15

Gideon and Bill sat on opposite sides of each other, both on the couch in the Pines living room. “So in the past, you’ve been able to bend reality to something unrecognizable” Gideon began speaking as Bill swiped a churro from the bag of them Gideon brought as a peace offering.

“Uhuh” Bill nodded, curling his legs closer to his chest, he glanced at Dipper who sat in a chair across of them. Dipper had been really quiet recently but he stared a lot lately, he eyes half-lidded. 

Gideon followed his gaze to Dipper “it’s amazing you can keep your paws off of him” Gideon commented, aimed at Dipper. 

Bill blinked then watched as Dipper’s expression turned sour, he rarely saw him so mad but he couldn’t exactly phrase the kind of feeling that crossed his face. His cheeks flared red and he, no other word came to mind, became haughty. 

“Bill, don’t let him get close to you,” Dipper said, Bill had the distinct impression he should be a little indignant but had no idea why. Dipper grabbed a churro, savagely tore into it and walked out of the room and up the stairs. 

“Have you tried using your abilities more than beyond that one incident with those boys back at the lake?” Gideon asked, moving on with no indication that he was bothered.

“No, I didn’t want to make Mabel and Dipper uncomfortable” Bill admitted.

“I don’t think it will anymore, they are part of you,” Gideon said, Bill was quiet, “you thinking your magic is another reminder of the guilt you feel now. I can relate but loneliness and jealousy can create a lot of anger. Jealousy of all, do you understand?” 

Bill’s stomach twisted uncomfortably “is that why Dipper’s mad at me?” he asked after several beats of silence. 

Gideon stared then shook his head and scoffed “just ignore him, Dipper’s not used to having to fight for your attention. Once he pulls his head out of his- um sand, he’ll come to you. He’s not mad at you though. Think about what I said about your magic though,” Gideon said then stood.

Gideon said he’d visit another time and he'd seen him at school the next day.

xxx

Bill went on a run later to clear his head, he’d run a bit farther than he thought as he arrived at a bridge that led towards a park. He sat at a park wishing he could talk to Tri Bill when he was still awake. He could tell him what Gideon meant. 

Did that mean Dipper was jealous? Of what? He’d never understood it all that much although he’d felt it. Dipper was good looking and tall so girls occasionally sought him out to attempt to do what Mabel had called “flirting.”

Occasionally, Bill saw it happen and felt something twist in his stomach and felt angry for some reason. He sat back and took a long swig from his water bottle. Bill huffed in frustration, his cheeks reddening, Dipper got really crazy when it came to Gideon. At first, it was him keeping him away from Mabel but Gideon had no interest in Mabel, he talked to Bill a lot about magic. 

Gideon hadn’t done anything wrong though so why was Dipper so angry all the time so suddenly? Why were humans so complicated?! 

“Please!” Bill paused hearing someone’s voice in the otherwise quiet park. “No, don’t do it,” Bill tensed, he’d heard desperation like that before. He shook off the memories from way back when and followed the voice. 

He paused seeing Nick from school and another older boy walked with a large black guitar case. Nick looked terrified, his eyes red with tears and his face all cut up. “There’s nothing I can do, Nick, you know what mom said,” the older one said, his eyes cold. 

“I’ll do anything just don’t throw it away, it’s the only thing-” Nick choked and Bill saw red, he knew this kind of anguish. He’d seen it before in pain he had caused and the kind that he’d experienced and something in him wanted to take away that pain.

Bill held out his and grabbed the black case with his energy which glowed yellow around at it was taken from the older boys hands. “What the hell?” Bill stepped forward keeping the case in the air with his magic. 

“Bill?” Nick said.

“Nick, come on,” Bill said as firmly as he could, Nick’s red eyes widened and he looked at the other boy and stepped toward Bill eyeing his guitar case warily. Bill glanced at the other boy and flicked his free hand and the boy fell back into some bushes. “How are you doing this?” Nick said after they passed the bridge and the park. 

“Long story,” Bill said then lowered the guitar until Nick held out his arms and then dropped it. Nick caught it and used the handle to carry it “what happened to you and who was that boy?” he asked. 

Nick looked beyond exhausted and looked at the ground before giving his answer “my older brother, he um does what my mom tells him to do. M-My grades aren’t that great so I got cut up and he was gonna throw away my guitar” he said. 

“It’s important, right?” Bill asked, “come on, we’re going to my house.”

Nick hesitated but followed silently “your that kid, right? Cipher?” he asked. 

“Not my name, call me Bill,” Bill said, smiling brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters short, just hit a bit of writer's block for this one. Hopefully, you'll like this chapter as I'll be focusing on Dipper next time.  
> Comments please so I know people are still there?


	16. Chapter 16

Dipper knew that as a teenage boy, it was perfectly normal to have emotions. Hell, the entire time they’d known Bill that was Mabel and his job, explain emotions and help him deal with them. Dipper wasn’t dealing with them and that was the issue. 

He didn’t like Gideon’s comments about Bill especially since Bill didn’t even really notice that he was clearly flirting with him. It was either that or Gideon was baiting Dipper into making a move. 

Dipper didn’t move at a fast pace, didn’t even like admitting he liked someone. He’d be perfectly fine if Bill and he just didn’t have anything change. He’d prefer if Bill just stayed oblivious about sex and flirting as a whole but that wasn’t likely. Not with how healthy and just flat out beautiful Bill was. 

Dipper groaned, he’d tried to focus his frustrations on homework but he couldn’t focus on anything. He smacked his forehead down on the desk. “Gideon teased you again?” Mabel asked, walking into his room.

Dipper only turned his head, continuing to sulk “yes,” he said. 

“C’mon, Dip dop, shape up,” Mabel said cheerfully “you really suck this rival thing you and Gid have going. It’s way too tropey, people will start shipping you guys” she said. 

“Ugh” Dipper wrinkled his nose and she poked it. 

“And Bill thinks you hate him so there’s that, you're avoiding him,” she said. 

“It’s those thighs and I want to punch every guy that touches him,” Dipper said. 

Mabel giggled “it gives me absolute pleasure to see how much of a total guy you are, like your the perfect example of being a more masculine gay dude. I want you in a pin” she said. 

“Mabel, as much as that makes me um...proud I guess but I’m bi remember?” he said raising his head “and I’m not sure I want your Pride posse wearing pins with me on them.”

“Meh, it still counts now come on I want to make cookies. You can aggressively eat them after I put Lil Gideon’s face on them” she grinned. 

“Okay” he sighed then stood up, they made some cookies from Mabel’s premade cookie dough. He shoved popcorn into his mouth while they waited for the cookies to cool. “God, I’m so hungry” he groaned. 

“Maybe you're going through a growth spurt, might explain the mood swings too” Mabel commented.

“Leave my mood swings alone,” he said through a partially full mouth then turned when the door opened. 

“I’m home,” Bill said walking into the kitchen and pulling a boy by the arm with him who looked guilty. It was Nick who made it his mission to avoid Bill, Dipper narrowed his eyes and drew up to his full height. Nick stared at the floor “his brother is a dick and tried to destroy his guitar and his mom’s mean too” Bill announced. 

Dipper deflated, he couldn’t exactly threaten the kid now and Mabel smirked at his look. “He can stay,” Dipper mumbled and Bill beamed and hugged him tightly. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist, shocked by the fact that it felt so small. Dipper made eye contact with Nick, who flushed a little “mine” he mouthed and Nick nodded. 

“So um, Bill are you some kind of wizard?” Nick asked. 

Bill stepped away from Dipper “oh yeah, you saw that… um well, I’m an interdimensional demon… that got turned human after I attempted to destroy humanity” he said. 

“...what?” 

Mabel offered a plate of cookies “yeah, that’s about right, don’t worry though he’s a good person now. He didn’t really understand humans before that” she commented. 

“You guys are literally the worst teachers ever,” Dipper replied, taking a cookie “listen if you really want to know just read a book one of our friends wrote called Gravity Flows. It’s in the fiction section but every character and every event is real” he explained. 

“And if you don’t want to know then I suggest forgetting you saw what Bill can do. Magic like his has a tendency to infect everyone with contact with it” Dipper included somewhat ominously. 

“Great, do you want to scare the crap out of him?” Mabel asked. 

“I just told him the truth, it’s not a magic trick, it’s a reality. Most of the weird shit is our reality, it’s like people who don’t know have a blind spot in front of their eyes 24/7. It’s honestly maddening” Dipper said. 

“Okay,” Nick said and they all turned to him, “I think I get it and I won’t regret it if something happens because of what I know,” he said. 

Mabel’s eyes lit up and Dipper huffed “I like you,” she said “well you see, it all started when we visited this place called Gravity Falls in Oregon” she began. 

xxx

“You have a game today” Nick commented as he saw Bill closing his locker wearing his volleyball shorts and jersey for what the team called school spirit. 

“Um yeah, it’s my first official game, what do you think?” Bill asked showing off the uniform which was cobalt blue with white accents. 

“I like it” Nick said then froze slightly when a chill when up to his spine and he caught Dipper glaring at him “ugh, your b- I mean Dipper really doesn’t like me” he mentioned. 

“Dipper doesn’t like any tall attractive boy near me” Bill blurted out then flushed.

“What?” Nick reddened “I’m not…”

“I didn’t say that to flatter you,” Bill said “it’s a fact, anyway, Mabel said it has something to do with me being stolen away. Says it’s a matter of the alpha male persona of Dipper’s can’t toss away right now” Nick frowned, Bill said that like he didn’t have a single clue what that could be about.

“So girl’s don’t count?” Nick asked “or anyone else?” he asked. 

“No, because Dipper’s confident he’s better looking than any girl, that’s what Mabel said anyway,” Bill said. 

Nick blinked then looked back at Dipper and envied the guy’s confidence and hated to admit that Dipper was in fact incredibly good looking but the fact that he didn’t even have any doubts was irritating. “Sounds like he’s got an ego,” he said a little bitterly. 

“Maybe” Bill grinned “I like it, though, isn’t that a high school thing though?”

“It is but it’s not really a good thing usually like it makes you look like a dick” Nick mentioned. 

“Right, the girls here do that a lot in front of me,” Bill said. 

“Probably cause they’re jealous,” Nick said, wishing Dipper would stop glaring, he was just talking to Bill. 

“Jealous…” Bill blinked then his eyes widened “that’s… oh! Nick, Dipper’s jealous!” he said. 

“Um yeah?” Nick said not following. 

“No, that’s why he doesn’t like me around you and Gideon and stuff right? He’s jealous” Bill said. 

“Who’s Gideon?” Nick asked.

“Am I right?” Bill asked. 

“Yeah, he’s jealous, does that surprise you?” Nick asked. 

“I’ve never…” Bill turned to look at Dipper who seemed a little surprised by how Bill was staring at him, not the other way around. “Gideon is someone we may have glossed over, he used to hate Mabel and Dipper, I used him as someone to spy and capture them. He’s pretty nice now though and he’s new to the school. He said that jealous paves the way to anger or something. But he said to wait for Dipper to come around” Bill said. 

“Well, do you want to wait for Dipper?” Nick asked. 

“I mean, I’ve always relied on Dipper, Mabel but I always ask them before...”

“So? Bill, your a person now. You should make your own choices, Dipper and Mabel care a lot but I think they’ve got a little bit of a blind spot” Nick said, pulling on Bill’s wrist and they walked to class. 

“You mean that they might care too much,” Bill said. 

“Yeah, I kind of envy that” Nick admitted “they care so much that they have a hard time letting you know what you need to and maybe Dipper’s making a choice before checking about what you want,” Nick said. 

“What kind of choice?” Bill asked. 

“I’m just speculating here but Dipper worries about you and his eyes are always locked on you but he doesn’t keep you close, does he?” Nick asked. 

Bill felt he was punched in the gut, he chewed on his lip thinking back to when he first came back to Gravity Falls. He had stuck to Dipper like glue, he liked him so much and he wanted to know everything and anything about the world he had wanted to take over but knew nothing about. 

He was able to kiss and hug Dipper without consequence or thought about what things would mean. Now he had to think of reasons or catch Dipper off guard just to hug tightly again. Dipper even avoided him sometimes, sitting on the other side of him with Mabel in between them. 

“Bill? Hey” Bill’s head snapped up, tears collected in the corner of his eyes “I didn’t mean to-”

“No, don’t worry about it, I think I get it now. I think… I need um to do something at lunch. Would you do me a favor around then?” Bill said. 

“Uh sure” Nick agreed.

xxx

Bill walked into the empty, dark classroom “just make sure nobody comes in unless it’s a teacher if it then I can just say I need a moment to relax, ok?” Bill said.

“Okay,” Nick nodded, sitting by the door as a lookout. 

Bill sat on the floor, crossing his legs and relaxed his shoulder, he’d never tried to contact Tri Bill when he was awake before. It was always involuntary, he just happened to dream about him but Tri Bill was still a part of him and he was a dream demon so he shouldn’t have too much trouble. 

Bill closed his eyes and began to count and breathing in and out. The same way Mabel showed him when he practiced yoga with her sometimes. _He started to drift, becoming unaware of his limbs until he found himself in a void with a couch where Tri Bill was spread out eating a bowl of tortilla chips._

_ “Do you only come to see me when you need something?” Tri Bill asked “what is it?” he asked.  _

_ Bill sat on the couch and ate a tortilla chip and queso popped into being in front of him and Tri Bill ‘oohed’ and dipped the chip into it.  _

_ “Dipper’s avoiding me,” Bill said.  _

_ “Wow, that took a while, and what does that have to do with this?” Tri Bill asked creating a dream Dipper who smiled at Bill then drifted away. _

_ “I think there’s something I don’t have access too, something I need to really become my version of human and I want it badly” Bill explained.  _

_“You think I have it?” Tri Bill asked, bored “kid, I don’t have the time to_ babysit _all the parts of yourself, it’s not my_ job _,” he said._

_ Bill stared at him blankly “alright, you got me, that’s exactly my job but there’s a big price tag on that. You don’t just get parts of yourself. Do you know what your missing? If you can’t tell me then I can’t give that to you. It’s part of the unconscious thing” Tri Bill shrugged. _

_ “Why didn’t I have it from the beginning?” Bill asked.  _

_ “That would go over well, you couldn’t get your own emotions straight. Why do you think I yanked that from your awareness quickly?” Tri Bill _

_ “Okay, I get it” Bill said “then I need it back, I’m supposed to have it,” Bill said.  _

_ “You sure, kid, it’s not all fun and games. Those movies about teenagers aren’t exactly all wrong. I’ve got a price remember,” Tri Bill said.  _

_ “Name it,” Bill said.  _

_ “It would make your life a lot easier just to toss it away, no inconvenience, or awkwardness” Tri Bill.  _

_ “Bill” Bill warned.  _

_ “Fine” Tri Bill snapped his fingers “I was just kidding about the price, sheesh but I would watch yourself, don’t focus on others bodies too much,” Tri Bill said.  _

_“What?” Bill said then watched the scene fade and he opened his eyes to find himself back in the classroom._ He slowly uncrossed his legs and stood, wobbling a little “ugh, I gave myself a headache” he said. 

He opened the door and Nick stood up “are you okay? You look pale?” he said. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just feel like someone picked me up and then dropped me,” Bill said “even my legs are blah,” he said. 

“Huh, did you get a hold of the other Bill? That’s what said before, right?” Nick asked. 

“I got him,” Bill nodded “real people don’t do that, though? They can’t talk to their inner selves?” he asked. 

“Real people? You are real, BIll but no, most people can’t have a conversation with their unconscious” Nick said. 

“Right, don’t feel sorry, it’s kind of maddening especially in my case. My uninhibited self is kind of fruit loops” he said. 

“Sure, let’s get lunch?” Nick said.

“Yeah” Bill perked up then took Nick’s arm and pulled him to the cafeteria. 

“What did you ask him?” Nick asked. 

“For my sexuality,” Bill said. 

“Wait, wait, what?” Nick said “you had to… you didn’t have it before?” he asked. 

“Nope, I mean I could admire people but that’s different and somehow I knew I wasn’t asexual. Turns out my… other me kept it from me because of some explanation I can’t remember. I needed it back if I’m going to fully figure out this thing with Dipper” Bill explained. 

“I just… so you’ve never?” Nick blushed. 

“Never what?” Bill asked.

“Bill…” Nick sighed then leaned in and whispered into his ear “jerked off?”

“Oh,” Bill blushed “no,” he said. 

“You are so… why did you want it back? It’s so annoying, you get awkward b-...” Nick lowered his voice “boners.”

“I need it but Nick, tell me how do I... um if it goes up without good timing?” Bill said and Nick covered his face with his hands. 

“Your lucky you saved my guitar or I would be walking away from you,” Nick said then whispered what to do. 

xxx

“I know I stopped being a jerk to you and everything but just because you forgive and forget just a little too easily, might I add doesn’t mean everyone else has. I thought we were just gonna sit outside, alone” Nick said. 

“Humans are stupid sometimes,” Bill said and Nick glared “don’t give me that look, you were mean to people but that doesn’t people weren’t just as bad back.” Bill dragged Nick over to a table where Cameron, one of his first friends at school, sat. 

“Hi Bill” she greeted then looked at Nick who’s look had sobered and he didn’t look at her “and uh Nick,” she said. 

“See” Nick seethed, Bill pulled him into a tight hug that had Nick extremely confused. “Um, Bill, what are you doing?” he asked, Nick glanced at Cameron who looked like she’d start laughing. 

“Oh my god, you look like a kitten being held by a toddler,” she said and Nick’s face twisted into a pout. 

“Stop making that face, Mabel says your face will stick,” Bill said. 

“They won’t actually” Nick commented “but why don’t you tell Dipper that,” he said. 

“Because I like Dipper’s pouty face, you just look ridiculous. I also think the best way to show someone’s true nature is to get them in a vulnerable situation” Bill said. 

Nick was speechless and then sat down to eat his school lunch without comment. “Now, apologies,” Bill said. 

“I never said anything to her, ever,” Nick said, pointing at Cameron.

“I know but I think Cameron made a judgment,” Bill said diplomatically and Cameron straightened a little. 

She nodded, having dealt with Bill’s character for almost a month now “no, he’s right, I figured you were mean because your brother had a reputation. So I’m sorry” she said. 

“My brother is mean but I’m- I don’t usually….” Nick was silent, afraid to speak anymore. 

“Hey guys- oh” Louis from the Varsity volleyball team, paused when he saw Nick “hi Nick” he greeted casually as he sat next to Cameron. 

“Hi, Louis” Nick greeted.

“Bill finally drew you in, huh? He’s so much like Mabel Pines, am I right?” Louis said and Bill beamed. He never minded saying he was like Mabel, especially since Mabel was great. Dipper was also popular at school being the Secretary for the Student Council while Mabel was the President. 

“I guess,” Nick said. 

“How do you know Louis?” Bill asked. 

“Volleyball team, he played but his grades dropped,” Louis said “you should get your grades up, dude, we’d love you back on the team,” he said. 

“You mean we could have been playing volleyball all weekend?” Bill asked Nick incredulously “that’s it, emergency study time tomorrow,” he said. 

“Alright, fine” Nick rolled his eyes.

“Great” Bill said. 

xxx

Bill stretched right before the game “Bill, come here” he turned to see Mabel at the lowest part of the stands in the stands, wearing mini Volleyballs as earrings and a necklace plus a jersey. Dipper was also wearing a jersey and looked more nervous than he did. 

Bill walked over to the lower stands and Mabel bent down and pulled him into a hug “good luck, I know you're going to be awesome” Mabel said then kissed his cheek “good luck kiss” she said. 

“Thanks, Mabel,” Bill said released her and turned to pull Dipper into a hug but Dipper was so tall he ended up being lifted almost a foot into the air. A wave of heat went through him as he smelled Dipper’s cologne and his arms around his waist.

Dipper then set him down and Bill without thinking too hard about him then took both sides of Dipper’s jawline and kissed him. He licked the edge of Dipper lips then let go and backed up, Dipper looked thoroughly wrecked with his eyes wide, lips a little bruised and face red. 

“G-Good luck kiss” Bill said then ran toward his teammates as they gathered up to start playing. He thought about playing the game, the cold air conditioning, and everything to make any remnants of exactly how his body felt during that kiss leave him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, wow this chapter is kind of a milestone! Bill decided to make a move on Dipper, finally.   
> We now some OC's kind of set up as Marker's  
> Nick  
> Louis  
> Cameron  
> Nick will especially be a best friend to Bill as he needed someone that was gonna be his friend more than his sister or his boyfriend. Once Bill's figured out that, I think I'm gonna move in more on Bill's past so we can truly understand who he is. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this and leave a comment, please. I love to hear the reactions!


	17. Trouble at the Falls

xxx

“Dipper” he blinked then looked at Mabel who looked like she might start squealing “he um… that felt different then… he l-licked my lip even” he said. 

“And you were saying he wasn’t mature enough” she snorted.

“Oh my god” Dipper moaned into his hands “I’m so dead…” all of his focus had been drained in an instant and he felt like he could start rolling around on the ground. 

“Your fine” Mabel said then paused when Gideon walked up to the them “hey, did you see?” she asked.

“The kiss? He’s much more perceptive than Dipper, then, but I have news about Gravity Falls” Gideon said “those gravity pulses are getting worse and closer in between, in fact it’s causing damage to some buildings. I got word from Pacifica that the Mystery Shack has been damaged” Gideon said. 

“What?” Mabel said, the color draining from her face “anyone hurt?” she asked. 

“No, but I’m going back to Gravity Falls to see if I can look into it,” Gideon said.

“Then we’re going too,” Dipper said. 

“Dipper… we never did tell Bill about those energy pulses” Mabel said. 

“I know,” Dipper said “when are you leaving?” he asked Gideon.

“Tonight, it’ll be late but I want to get there as soon as possible,” Gideon said.

“Okay, then we’ll get on a plane as soon as possible” Dipper said. 

xxx

Bill was exhilarated as he finished his first match and went over to pull Nick in a hug, who had been watching from the stands. “That last one was the best I’ve ever done,” he said. 

“I saw, that was awesome, I also saw the kiss” Nick laughed. 

Bill blushed then smiled “oh no” he saw Dipper and Mabel walking toward him.

“That was a great game,” Mabel said smiling but he could tell she was worried about something. 

“Is something wrong?” Bill asked then glanced at Dipper who also looked a little pinched. 

“Bill, we should have told you earlier but Gravity Falls has been experiencing some energy pulses similar to what it was like before you. They are getting worse and some places are getting damaged like the Mystery Shack” Mabel said. 

Bill was quiet “what? How long ago did that start happening?” he demanded. 

“About a week and a half ago” Dipper admitted. 

Bill glared at them “and you just… you thought let’s keep this from Bill. He doesn’t need to know anything?” 

“We didn’t want to get you worked about what could be nothing, Gravity Falls has always been weird, anyway,” Dipper said. 

“Well, I’m weird! I’m a demon, a human demon but still! You should have told me” Bill said. 

“I know, I’m sorry, we’re sorry. We should have said something” Dipper said and Bill felt the sincerity in his voice and knew that he wasn’t used to Bill being angry at them. 

Bill took a deep breath and exhaled “so what are we gonna do?” he asked. 

“We’re leaving to see the damage and see if we can figure out what’s going on” Mabel explained “tonight” she added.

“Could I go?” Nick interjected. 

“Any opportunity to avoid school, huh?” Bill asked.

“More like a front row seat to watch drama” Nick whispered into his ear and Bill flushed “I could help out” he added. 

“Fine” Mabel agreed while Dipper gave her an incredulous look “what? He might be useful” she said. 

“We’ll be gone for a week, apparently our grandparents are dying,” Dipper said. 

“You don’t have grandparents,” Bill said. 

“Not alive ones so if they died then it would be pretty believable right?” Mabel said. 

“Yeah” Bill nodded “okay, I’m gonna take a shower and I’ll meet you in ten minutes, help Nick find a cover story too,” he said. 

xxx

Dipper leaned over his head putting clothes in a duffle bag along with assorted tech he’d built to sense radio waves and anything supernatural. “Hey” Dipper turned to find Bill in the doorway.

“Hi,” Dipper said and the kiss came rushing back to him with the force of a thousand gnomes. Bill walked up to him in one Mabel’s sweaters, a soft blue one with hearts all over it. Considering Bill’s habit of snatching whatever he wanted from Dipper and Mabel’s wardrobe regardless of anything he wasn’t surprised. 

Bill looked good in anything, like a living breathing doll, Mabel took great pleasure in putting Bill in different clothes just to get Dipper’s reaction. The sleeves were even too long so Bill had them all bunched up toward his elbows. 

Bill stopped in front of him and rocked back on his heels “so I like you” he said. 

“That’s kind of hard to miss,” Dipper said, Bill smacked him in the arm “ow, okay sorry, I… I actually like you too. For a long time actually.”

“Good” Bill nodded then pulled Dipper into a kiss for the second time that day and Dipper leaned into it. Bill licked Dipper’s lip and liked the instant reaction he got of opening his mouth. Dipper wrapped his arms around Dipper waist at first and then reached them it. 

His hands gripped Bill’s thighs and lifted effortlessly and Bill let him and wrapped his legs around Dipper’s waist. He parted from Dipper for air “your really good at this” Dipper said, sitting on the bed and reaching up to push back Bill’s hair and even tugged lightly.

“Mm,” Bill felt heat pooling in his belly and flushed at his reaction. 

“I guess you like hair pulling” Dipper commented, his voice different, rougher. 

Bill lowered his head and stared at Dipper’s neck and stared at it then leaned in slightly and bit into it. Dipper’s reaction was instant, his chest filling up and shoulders shifting. Bill felt himself get hard and even Dipper’s. 

Dipper’s moan was silenced “that… I didn’t mean to… I had no idea…” he rambled.

“Sorry, I just wanted to,” Bill said. 

“Yeah, I got that,” Dipper said “God, as much as I would love to keep going we have to leave in an hour,” he said. 

Bill didn’t want to wait an hour or two hours or any hours at all. The way his body had responded demanded urgency, that was probably what the full force of being a teenager was like that he’d missed. 

“Is it my body that made you keep staring?” Bill asked he didn’t move from Dipper’s lap. From the doorway, looking at Dipper’s back was intoxicating. Watching his muscles under his shirt, picturing the shirt off and running his hands down every inch of his chest and back. 

He felt like that might have been a small part of Dipper’s eyes tracking him.

“That’s part of it but I like you, not just your body” Dipper admitted.

“I know that I want to know, I need to know what to tease you with,” Bill said wanting so badly to bite Dipper’s ear and jawline.

“I really don’t think I should give you that kind of ammo,” Dipper said, his resolve was quickly turning his back on him “I really can’t do sex with you right now, as much I want to” “I’ve never done this before either."

Bill sighed then loosened his grip on Dipper and straightened up, he sat back on Dipper’s lap so he was on Dipper’s thigh not on any closer. “Then when this is all taken care of? I feel like we’re not a normal relationship, we’re already past that” he said. “And I’m pretty sure this body is a virgin and it’s not like I had sex organs as a triangle.”

“Your right, we can skip that part but I think I should at least take you on a date,” Dipper said. 

“Fine” Bill agreed, smiling then got off of Dipper’s lap. “I’ll go finish packing,” Bill said then gave Dipper enough peck on the lips. “You know I don’t quite see the allure of kissing, it’s very… wet. But for some reason I like it” Bill said. 

“Yeah, I get that” Dipper laughed and Bill loved to see Dipper’s relaxed expression. Dipper had been so tense for weeks that he’d never noticed how different he looked now. Bill smiled then turned to pack the rest of his stuff up. 

xxx

Bill slept on the plane in between Mabel and Dipper while Nick took the window seat, Dipper hadn’t expected the panic attack that comes with getting on a plane. Bill had gone pale as they found their way into the seats and started breathing funny. 

Mabel caught it a little before he did and took Bill’s hand gently and they both spoke gently to him having him take deep breaths and a flight attended even brought them waters and some earplugs to block out the sound. 

Bill put them in after they were in the air and after about 20 minutes and Mabel petting his hair and Dipper’s warm shoulder he was out like a light. Dipper smiled at Bill’s face as he slept, “amazing, he really sleeps like an anime character” Dipper commented to Mabel who giggled. 

“I’ll get a picture” she snapped a picture and played with her phone on airplane mode. 

“I’m glad that you and Bill worked out” Nick commented.

“Me too” Dipper sighed “I’m sorry I kept glaring at you” he added. 

“I know why you would, Bill’s not really my type anyway, too skinny,” Nick said and Dipper nodded. Nick fell asleep against the window and eventually, Dipper fell asleep against Nick’s shoulder and they all became a big pile of dominos.

Dipper first and the rest woke as it was announced that they were landing soon. The landed smoothly and they rushed through to baggage claim. “Gideon?” Mabel said as Gideon was instructing two men in interesting clothes to place their luggage on a cart. 

“My flight landed before yours but I figured you’d want a lift to Gravity Falls,” Gideon said. 

“Uh sure, thanks,” Dipper said.

“Great, okay boys, let’s get going,” Gideon said and Nick looked at Bill who shrugged. They followed Gideon and to their shock, they were led to a helicopter. 

“Wait? A helicopter, seriously?” Dipper stared with wide eyes. 

“These guys, Andy and Kal are friends of mine, they like their toys” Gideon shrugged. 

“Gids helped us out before so we’ll be happy to take you” Andy, a redhead with his hair clipped back with a pin said. Dipper flushed if he wasn’t dating Bill now, the boy was so type. 

Bill glared at him then smiled “thanks boys, we’ll have to get you something extra special once we land” Bill said in a flirty tone and Andy looked a bit embarrassed. 

“Let’s go!” Mabel said “I call window seat!” she said. 

They all got inside the helicopter and their luggage was strapped to the back and they put on their headsets. Everyone was too amazed to speak, even though it was night time, the light provided a view that was incredible and as the sun began to rise, they were close to Gravity Falls. 

They expected the peaceful sleepiness of the town but coming up closer to the center of the town. “What the?” Dipper pressed himself to the window as he watched the trees and cars lift themselves with a lack of Gravity. 

“This is a big one” Gideon commented as the water tower was lifted from it supports and was sideways

“Dipper look!” Mabel screamed as the water tower teetered without gravity. and Gideon told Andy and Kal to fly closer to the water tower. 

Bill unlatched his seat belt and stood “what are you doing?” Dipper asked. 

“If the Gravity returns and that towers not right side up, it’ll flood everything,” Bill said.

“BIll there’s nothing-”

“I was an interdimensional demon, there’s a lot I can still do, I’ll be fine,” Bill said taking off the headset and handing it to Dipper then opening the helicopter's door and was assaulted by wind and then Dipper grabbed his shirt. 

Bill turned back and smiled “trust me” he yelled as loud as he could and Dipper reluctantly let go. He jumped out of the helicopter and for a second he doubted himself but then remembered. He let go of everything that was holding him back. 

His fast descent slowed and suddenly he was floating in glowing yellow, he winced hearing the sound of Gravity returning and heard the whine and creek of the water tower. He propelled himself forward, surprisingly remember exactly how to fly despite in a different body entirely. 

He put his hands out and caught the tower with his energy and forward back onto its support stilts. “That was surprisingly easy” he commented. 

“CIPHER!” he turned and discovered that Stan and Ford were on the ground, did he dare or should he just go meet Mabel and Dipper first. It looks like he didn’t have to wait long though because the helicopter was landing about 50 feet away. Bill just floated there waiting for it to land, it was too loud for the Grunkles to yell over it, anyway.

Immediately Dipper jumped out and ran toward him “Pine Tree? Look” he grinned. 

“Yeah! It’s really kind of awesome!” Dipper said “are you able to get down?” he asked. 

“Um, yeah, I think so…” Bill pointed his toes down and arms out to the side and his body lowered slowly to the ground and then dropped in front Dipper who hugged him tightly. 

“Cipher,” he made a face when Ford spoke and then held a finger outward. 

“Nuh uh” Bill said. 

“What?”

“This is Dipper time, this is me getting to hug my boyfriend and kiss so you don’t get to ruin it with shouting demon, Cipher, evil bleh bleh like some loopy heretic priest from one of Mabel’s tv dramas. So I say nuh-uh to you sir” Bill said then kissed Dipper then patted his cheek “your cute” he said then turned to Stan and Ford. “You may speak,” he said. 

But they were speechless “boyfriend?” Stan looked to Dipper who super red in the face.

“We- we like established this when I was like 14, remember? Bisexual?” Dipper said. 

“I know, kid, I know but Bill?” Stan asked. 

“Everyone loves a bad boy,” Bill said and Mabel snorted. 

“You're a kitten, Bill, your the farthest thing from a bad boy. Nick? He’s a bad boy” Mabel said and Nick reddened. 

“He’s sweet and intelligent, he’s always excited about everything, and I like him. Demon powers or not” Dipper said. 

“Fair enough,” Stan said.

“What?” Ford asked incredulously.

“Just because you were too much of a nerd to focus on anything except your projects doesn’t mean that we get to take away any romance Dipper gets into. Plus, he’s like... “ Stan at Dipper who raised an eyebrow. 

“Like a clam, you have to pry open those fuckers and you only get one try. Bill is a knife that pried it open, once you’ve got Dipper’s attention that isn’t like a passing crush you’ll have him forever” Mabel said. 

“I’m sorry, was that supposed to be romantic?” Dipper said. 

“Works for me, I like that, are you okay with forever?” Bill asked. 

“Yeah Bill, I’m good with that” Dipper laughed “it’s a deal,” he said. 

“No, take backs, not after you said deal, why’d you say deal?” Bill said, flushing high on his cheeks. 

“Geez, Bill, I didn’t know it was a turn on,” Dipper said. 

“Okay! Nope, didn’t need to know that” Stan covered Dipper’s mouth.

“I’m waiting,” Bill told Ford who looked down at him, it seemed to him that Bill had filled out since they last saw him. Less like a scared emaciated little kid and more of a healthy teenager. He was tan and his eyes were bright, he saw happiness and confidence in those eyes. 

Ford felt a little bit of shame pool in his gut, not long ago he’d thought that if Bill stayed that scared kid that he’d be too weak to turn against them. Seeing him now, his powers fully activated and able to reek havoc but using them for good made him think. A blind man could see how much Bill adored Dipper and Mabel. 

“Waiting for what?” Ford asked. 

“I’m sorry, a thank you? Either will do” Bill said standing Mabel’s sweater, he did a good job of not looking threatening in the least. 

“Your powers can kill people,” Ford said. 

“Cars can kill people but people drive them anyway” Bill shot back “you know what I just did there, I just saved people and their homes from being flooded or even crushed”

Ford breathed in deeply “thank you.”

“And-...” Bill paused, his eyes wide “what?”

“I’m not gonna say it again, now let’s go take a look at the Mystery Shack and see what’s going on with these gravity pulses,” he said and walked away. 

“Did he just?” Bill looked to Dipper who smiled “I don’t get you Pines sometimes, hey that rhymed” he perked. 

“It’s great to see you, kid” Stan patted Dipper on the back and put an arm around Mabel as they began to walk toward the car. 

“I assume you're done with your little family spat?” Gideon asked.

“Who’s he?” Stan asked, glancing behind him. 

“Gideon” Dipper said with a less than enthused sweep of his hand. 

“Kids giving me friggin whiplash” Ford muttered “well let’s go,” he said.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter jumped all over the place, from the gym to the house to the plane to Gravity Falls, wow. 
> 
> So this is kind of a monumental chapter I hope you understand since Bill and Dipper are officially together but that's not the end of this story and I actually had a plan to turn into a kind of  
>  Battle at the Falls scenario  
> From here on, I'm gonna get into Bill's backstory and I mean one of these chapters is gonna go into the whole shebang, everything and it will probably have a lot of angst.   
> I may and may not incorporate some AU's for back up in helping to fight a 'boss' villain which will appear later. Like the ones from reverse falls, monster falls, and fight falls. Basically, Bill would call up some serious magical mojo to create a dimensional opening between dimensions. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of these ideas please and of course leave kudos if you haven't already. Thanks!


End file.
